Comienzos
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: Ellos ya tienen sus hijos, pero ¿Como comenzaron cada uno su relación? ¿Cuales fueron sus problemas? Aquí estarán cada una de esas historias. - Suspendido.
1. Comienzo 1: Miedo a Perderte HyH

**¡Buenas! Aquí vengo comenzando mi nueva locura xD Espero que les agrade mucho.**

**Esta misma fue la primera pareja en comenzar y fue elegida por aquellos que luego la leerían.**

**Ahora algo antes de comenzar: Sobre lo de la guerra con Aizen, no puse todo lo que ocurrió, simplemente lo que ellos sintieron en ese momento, y ni siquiera con ello quedo tan largo n.n' **

**Todavía así, espero que le guste.**

**Comienzos.**

**Comienzo Hitsugaya y Hinamori: Miedo a perderte.**

Momo Hinamori era joven, muy joven, muy bonita y era su vecina. Él era en apariencia, más joven, peliblanco, y lo que tocaba congelaba. Menos a ella. Por que Momo, no solo era joven y bonita, era castaña y lo que tocaba entibiaba con su infinita ternura. Incluso a él.

Unos pedazos de sandía dejo su abuela junto a el, los cuales comenzó a devorar como si fuera la última vez. Ante la sonrisa y sorpresa de ella, que todavía no creía que su amigo tenga tal fascinación por aquella fruta. Pensó en ello unos momentos y en cuanto recordó que la sandía también era para ella, el plato estaba vacío y Toshiro se resignaba a mostrar gran parte de su rostro, rosado, debido al jugo de la fruta, mientras observaba el cielo esconderse.

- Mou… Shiro-chan, te las comiste todas…

Una mirada fulminante recibió de su parte, pero no por la queja que formuló, sino por el apodo que invento a su pequeño amigo.

- Deja ese apodo tonto, Moja-camas – se quejó, ahora, él.

- No me llames así, es vergonzoso – pidió, quejosa y agitando sus brazos.

Una nueva mirada recibió del chico ¿Y 'Shiro-chan' no era vergonzoso? – Tú deja el Shiro… - y ahí, la leve discusión que siempre se armaba, acababa.

Ella, simplemente, no dejaría de llamarle así. Y él, en un vano intento de hacerle la contra, tampoco dejaría el 'Moja-camas'. Apodo surgido un día de tormenta, que Hinamori pidió o más bien rogo que le dejara dormir junto a el. Al cabo de unos momentos de haber aceptado, un fuerte trueno logró que ambos terminaran despiertos y comiendo alubias, cubiertos con una manta y él llamándole Moja-camas, al haberse, ella, 'accidentado' en la misma.

Apodos que, estaban muy seguros, no dejarían con facilidad.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cuando ella partió al sereitei para convertirse en shinigami, jamás pensó que al final acabaría siguiendo su mismo camino.

Toshiro Hitsugaya tuvo que cursar la academia luego de encontrarse con cierta rubia que se lo aconsejo, pues si no lo hacía, tarde o temprano podría hacerle daño a su abuela al no saber controlar su reiatsu. Pero no pensó en llegar a capitán, mucho menos, después de creer que jamás llegaría siquiera a interesarse en ello.

Pero… Todo sea por ella ¿No?

¿Por ella? ¡Si, claro! Solamente es tu amiga, no te importa lo que le pase, siempre y cuando se encuentre bien. Pero eso se lo debería de afirmar ¿O preguntar? Claro que afirmar. Pero entonces ¿Por qué la observas con tanto detalle mientras habla con Abarai e Izuru? Pero más importando aun ¿Por qué a escondidas? Por que al parecer a esa pared no la acaban de construir, ni tampoco la estás revisando ¿Entonces?

En ese momento, solo quería protegerla. Procurar que nada malo le pasase, jamás.

Noto como alguien se acercaba a ella, un hombre alto y castaño, llevaba anteojos con gran marco negro. Su capitán, Aizen Sousuke. Aquel hombre que Momo idolatraba, al que siempre seguía. Y no hacía más que darle mala espina.

Si supieran, por lo que pasarían por su culpa. Ninguno de los dos se hubiese tomado tanta confianza. O por lo menos ella.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sus ojos marrones, brillantes y llenos de vida se dibujaron en su mente al momento que el cuerpo del Sousuke cambió completamente, pasando a ser el de su amiga, el de su mejor amiga. Vacíos se veían esas orbes bellas que tanto le gustaban, carentes de la vida que siempre profesaban.

Y se sintió la peor persona de la vida, todavía cuando no pudo acabar con el culpable de aquella acción. Mientras ella se desvanecía. Cerrando sus ojos. Ante el terror de solo pensar que aquello, fuera para siempre.

Pero una luz de esperanza lo invadió al dar por sentado que Ichigo había ganado aquella guerra. Ahora Aizen no saldría a la luz de sol hasta dentro de veinte siglos o más. Y ella aun estaba viva. En coma, con miles de aparatos rodeándola. Pero viva al fin y al cabo.

Sin embargo, se sentía una escoria y el encierro en una cueva para entrenar, fue lo único que logro tranquilizarlo un poco. Más que nada, era el simple hecho de volverse fuerte, para poder protegerla, incluso de él mismo.

- Capitán… - susurro Rangiku, observando. Hacía ya días que no salía de aquel lugar y no podía estar segura de si, por lo menos, el peliblanco se dignaba a comer algo – Le hará daño si sigue haciendo eso… - intento convencerlo.

Pero el no la escuchaba, y era inútil intentar que lo hiciera. Hinamori era la única que podría sacarlo de ese estado.

Pero la castaña estaba aun dormida, estancada en aquel mundo entre la vida y la muerte. Si tan solo despertara podría hacerle entrar en razón. Quería ayudar, pero no podía hacer nada, entre ellos era el problema y por más que intentase, su capitán no dejaría el entrenamiento y su amiga no despertaría de un día para otro.

Suspiro y se alejo, directo al lugar donde antes estaba. Y Toshiro observo por al menos un segundo la entrada de aquella cueva, por donde su teniente se había ido. Sabía que se preocupaba por él, pero él mismo sabía que no podría mirar a su mejor amiga a los ojos luego de haberla herido de aquella forma. Definitivamente, no podría.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sus ojos ya estaban abiertos desde hacía un rato. Observaban la ventana que se encontraba en aquella habitación y con un leve movimiento se quito la mascara de oxigeno que llevaba en su cara, regresando su brazo a su lugar, al sentir dolor por el movimiento.

En ese momento sentía tanto odio como frustración y confusión. Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, mientras se removía entre las sábanas, aguantando el dolor físico que en ese momento sentía. Todavía con eso, solo notaba como algo en su interior estaba roto. No se lo perdonaría jamás. No solamente por el hecho de que le haya atravesado con su Zampakuto, ella estaba al tanto que no lo había hecho a propósito que su Shiro-chan jamás podría. Lo que no le perdonaría, era el hecho que aun luego de eso, no estuviera junto a ella, esperando su despertar.

No, ella estaba sola en esa vacía y hueca habitación. Ella sentía que su mejor amigo en ese momento la había traicionado ¿Es que no le importaba como se sentía o como se encontraba? Si había ido a la lucha finalmente, fue al reconocer su error. Y aun así, parece que no le importaba.

Una lucha interna la llevaba hacía las penumbras nuevamente. ¿Justo en ese momento su corazón le daba a entender que Toshiro no era solo un amigo para ella?

Pero, unos días después, mientras dormía, la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Y callada espero a que Rangiku se sentase junto a ella y le contara como estuvo su día. Pero ya tres mes había pasado desde la guerra. El día anterior la teniente Matsumoto había desaparecido por una 'misión' y quien tomaba asiento junto a ella, para su misma sorpresa, era quien, con ese acto, echaría todos sus antiguos pensamientos a la basura directamente.

Una presión tibia sobre su mano le hizo dar un cálido sentir, notando como el colchón se hundía apenas. Sin abrir los ojos, pudo darse cuenta que esa persona había recostado su cabeza sobre el mismo, mientras acariciaba su mano, entre abrió los ojos un poco, notando una cabellera blanca en ese mismo lugar. Su amigo estaba ahí, al parecer algo preocupado por su bienestar. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos, esbozando una leve sonrisa, y él se irguió justo en ese momento.

- No dejare que nada más te pase. Jamás – prometió, apretando el agarre solo un momento más, antes de retirarla y salir de la habitación.

Ella finalmente abrió sus ojos, sonriendo más abiertamente ante eso. Pero aun seguía teniéndole algo de rencor. Era la primera vez que llegaba a verla y solo le había dicho aquellas palabras, que por más sinceras, puras y reconfortantes que hayan sido, solo lograban hacerle entender, que Toshiro solo vivía para protegerla. Y no quería eso.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Pasaron nueve meses en los que no se dirigieron la palabra. Hitsugaya simplemente, desde la primera, última y única vez que había ido al cuarto escuadrón a verla, no tuvo nuevamente el valor. Ya que luego de su visita, la muchacha se había recuperado casi completamente, y en los momentos que él se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para dirigirse a ese lugar, eran en los que ella se encontraba hablando, normalmente, con Abarai. Y así, con el temor de que no le perdonara nunca, lo ya ocurrido hacía un año, prefirió guardar silencio y apartarse, todavía más.

Se sentó en una roca, de espaldas a la entrada de la cueva, a descansar un momento. Fuera de la misma, Hinamori era empujada por Hirako y Renji, los tres ocultando su reiatsu lo mejor que podían, para no ser descubiertos por el capitán.

- Por favor, no – pidió ella, intentando volverse, siendo detenida automáticamente por su capitán y su amigo - ¿Qué le diré?

- Lo que nos has estado diciendo todo este tiempo, Momo – aseguró el pelirrojo, a la vez que su capitán asentía, dando la razón.

La teniente dirigió una vista al lugar donde estaba el muchacho, con cierta nostalgia. No recordaba vez en la que se haya sentido de esa manera queriendo solamente hablarle. Y solamente quería decirle que ella tenía la culpa de todo, que sin el, su vida no era lo mismo que antes, incluso tenía pensado pedirle disculpas para lograr hacerlo sentir mejor.

- Nos ha dicho la capitana Unohona que está más alto… - ella miro a su capitán, llevando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas ¿Su Shiro-chan más alto? ¡Genial! Ahora también tenía curiosidad por ver aquel suceso que llevaba años esperando – Nosotros le hemos visto solo algunas veces, ya que no asiste a las reuniones, solamente se la pasa aquí y pidió a la capitana que le avisase si hay algo importante.

- Momo… Tienes que hablar con el – alentó Renji, y una vez que estuvieron, ambos hombres, seguros que se quedaría y lo haría, se retiraron, simplemente a esperar que su amiga completara lo que quería.

Se acerco a la entrada, asomando apenas la cabeza al interior. Lo vio sentado, con su mirada en la nada. Perdida. Se veía cansado, su haori de capitán estaba sobre el piso, y lo vio suspirar. La culpa la invadió por un momento. Después de todo su amigo estaba haciendo aquello por ella.

Él volteó, mirando la entrada por el rabillo del ojo, sorprendiéndose al verla allí, observándolo escondida ¿No se había dado cuenta que había dejado de esconder su reiatsu desde hacía un rato ya?

- No eres buena para esconderte – aseguró. Y noto como ella abría sus ojos con sorpresa – Si ibas a entrar, hazlo, Hinamori.

Dio un par de pasos desde donde estaba, dejándose a la vista del peliblanco. Que se puso de pie, serio, en espera de lo que sea - ¿Por qué viniste? – inquirió. Si aseguraba que ella lo odiaba por lo ocurrido con Aizen ¿Qué hacía allí, mirándolo con culpa?

- Yo… - fue lo único capaz de articular, las palabras no salían de su garganta, estaban atrapadas ahí.

Toshiro suspiro resignado y haciendo caso omiso volvió a tomar asiento en la roca, dándole la espalda, esperando a que se vaya – Shiro… - sus ojos turquesas miraban el suelo, pero escuchaba con mucha atención cualquier cosa que ella dijera. Momo le miro, ahora con una leve sonrisa, agachando su mirada – Nada de lo que paso es tu culpa… sino mía… - él continuaba escuchando con atención – Hay gente que ni siquiera me habla, dicen que por ser su teniente también soy traidora o algo así…y Rangiku-san no esta…

Esto último solo hizo que sus ojos se humedecieran, llamando la atención de Hitsugaya que dirigió una mirada a su amiga de la infancia. Ella comenzaba a llorar, de la nada, con solo recordar que su amiga no estaba y medio sereitei le pasaba por al lado llamándole así. Y por Dios que logro sentirse horrible en ese momento, como odiaba verla llorar.

La primera lágrima rodo por su mejillas siendo apartada por su mano al momento. Y noto como él ya estaba frente a ella, también como, ahora, apretaba su hombro y lo miro a los ojos por primera vez después de tanto tiempo. Por que si bien ellos llevaban muchos siglos juntos, el no tenerlo cerca por menos de un año se le hizo más largo que todo aquello.

- Escúchame… - dijo, tomando su otro hombro también, ella asintió – Tú, más que nadie, no tienes la culpa de nada – aseguró, notando que la mirada de la castaña pasaba a ser de alivio, y luego de enojo.

- ¡Háblame entonces! ¿Por qué me dejaste sola? ¡No sabes lo difícil que fue para mí no tenerte! ¡Idiota! – Se descargó completamente, y lloró nuevamente, ante la atónica mirada de su amigo, que todavía mantenía la misma posición.

Se abrazó a el, con fuerza, aferrándose a su traje. Y de apoco, con cautela, él correspondió, estrechándola todavía más fuerte - Temo perderte – fue lo único que dijo, y Momo se abrazo más.

- Es un temor tonto – se burló – Por tu culpa, ahora pase a sentirme todavía más baja… - él sonrió orgulloso, ahora bien, no tendría que mirar hacía arriba cuando le hablase. Por que, después de ese momento, no volverían a separarse.

No podían vivir con miedo a perderse, cuando en realidad eso nunca podría pasar.

- Quiero estar contigo siempre – dijo segura – Y olvida de una vez lo que ocurrió antes…

- Es una promesa… - aseguró el también.

Al final, por muy seria que haya parecido su distancia, con solo verse y tenerse junto al otro, sus problemas se habían solucionado.

**.**

**¡Buenas! ^^U Había querido subirlo anoche pero no lo termine y solo pude hacerlo ahora… ¡Mil disculpas!**

**Miko: Prometemos subir el siguiente Comienzo si ustedes nos dejan Reviews y, claro, nos dejen la pareja que quieran que vaya después ;)**

**Ya les los dijo ella xD Ahí se las dejo:**

**Ichigo y Rukia.** - **Renji y Tatsuki.** - **Urahara y Yoruichi.** - **Hisagi y Soi Fong.** - **Hanatarou y Yachiru.** - **Uryu y Orihime.** - **Chad y Karin. - Keigo y Michiru. – Sentaro y Kiyone. - Jinta y Yuzu.** - **Gin y Rangiku. - Ikkaku y Nemu.** - **Kira e Isane.** - **Shunsui y Nanao.** - **Shinji y Hiyori.**

**¡Dejes sus reviews! Y su opción ;)**

**Miko: ¡Nos leeremos!**


	2. Comienzo 2: Inevitable IyR

**¡Buenas gentes! Aquí vengo con el segundo 'Comienzo' en este caso vamos con el Ichiruki a pedidos de ustedes mismos ;)**

**Comienzos.**

_Comienzo__Ichigo__y__Rukia:__ Inevitable._

¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho? ¿Dos o tres? ¡¿Tan pocas? Bien, entonces la pregunta era otra ¿Cuántas peleas tuvo que dar para poder salvar a la endemoniada enana golpeadora? Ni todos los dedos de las manos y los pies alcanzaban para contar aquellas. Por que bien, salvar, la había salvado pocas veces, pero pelear por ella ¡Muchas y muchas! Era la palabra descriptora y que necesitaba para corroborar su punto.

La misma, primera, pregunta se hacía ella, dando vueltas en la cama sin saber el por que aquellos recuerdos se le aparecían de la mismísima nada. Se acomodo boca arriba y saco sus manos de las sábanas, elevándolas para poder verlas.

- Nii-sama, Renji, el capitán Zaraki, Madarame, Ayasegawa… - y hasta ahí llego, por que supuso (y estaba en lo cierto) que eran muchos más.

**.**

Si era por confesar. La pequeña shinigami pelinegra que vivía en su armario podría haber pasado por una loca que no sabía hacer nada y todo le parecía extraño. Por que todos recordaban cuando no supo ni como abrir una caja de jugo de fruta en la escuela o como se sintió de orgullosa al decirle a Renji que podía 'Dominar' muy bien al café.

Y también, si era cuestión de confesar. El muchacho dueño de aquel armario podría o también hoy mismo en día puede pasar por un rebelde sin causa adicto a su buena reputación. Y claramente es bien notado debido a su extravagante cabello naranja o al hecho de que constantemente habla solo o golpea a cualquiera que llegue a molestar a algún 'fantasma'.

Pero, si es cuestión de confesar, ambos se atraían como si estuviesen hechos el uno para el otro y como si de cosa del destino se tratase: Así era.

- Oye… ¡Oye! ¡Ichigo! – y un golpe en la cabeza logro hacerlo saltar de la cama y sentarse en la misma, para mirar de forma somnolienta a la pelinegra que acababa de despertarlo con el ceño fruncido y vestida con el uniforme de la escuela puesto… Momento ¿Uniforme?

- Rukia… ¿Por qué traes la ropa del instituto? – inquirió señalándola.

- Por que ya es hora de ir ¡Se hace tarde imbécil! – y otro golpe hizo que callera de la cama.

- ¡Baka! ¡Es sábado! ¡No hay clases hoy! ¡¿Por qué piensas que no desperté? – reprocho sosteniendo su, golpeada, cabeza.

La pelinegra cruzó sus brazos de forma disgustada, y frunció el entrecejo aun más - ¡Le prometimos a Inoue ir y ayudar con la remodelación de fin de curso! Recuerda que el director nos dijo teníamos que llevar el uniforme…

Y ahora el se trago sus palabras.

**.**

- ¡Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun! – saludó enérgicamente con el brazo Inoue al verlos llegar. Chad y Uryu solo elevaron sus manos por unos segundos en misma señal.

- ¡Inoue! – le respondió el saludo Rukia, apresurándose por llegar a ella. Ichigo suspiro hondo ¿De donde esa maldita sensación de que algo saldría bastante mal?

Momentos después, los cinco se encontraban con trajes completamente blancos, con brochas de pintura en manos, pintando las paredes. El aula de clases se notaba desocupada, con diarios en los pisos y tarros de pintura blanca por donde se mirara.

En un claro intento por llegar más arriba, Rukia se encontraba sentada en uno de los hombros de Sado, estirando los brazos hacía arriba con intensiones de llegar cerca del techo.

A Orihime se le notaban manchas en su rostro, estirándose hacía arriba con el mismo objetivo de Rukia. Uryu parecía concentrare en el mismo lado siempre, puesto que solo pasaba la brocha en el mismo lugar continuamente con la mirada perdida en la nada. Y Ichigo… Ichigo se encontraba sentado en un escalón de la escalera de dos aguas. Suspirando pesadamente con aburrimiento.

- ¡Ey! No seas un vago y ayuda fresita – le replico la Kuchiki todavía en los hombros del mexicano - ¿Por qué viniste entonces? ¡Ishida parece que está atontado pero al menos ya lleva ayudando algo! – Indicó, señalando al muchacho de lentes que seguía con la mirada perdida en la pared, deslizando el objeto de sus manos por la misma.

- No tenía ni la intención de venir… - bufó, recargando su cabeza en su mano.

Pronto a eso sintió como algo rodó desde la mitad de su espalda, pasando por su cuello y nuca, acabando en su frente. Una pequeña gota blanca goteó de su frente. Al voltear la cabeza se encontró, a lo lejos, con las miradas de Ishida y Chad (el primero por fin había despertado), ambos con una gota de sudor en su frente y a Orihime con sus ojos desorbitados y cubriendo su boca con ambas manos. Más cercano a él Rukia sostenía la brocha en su mano derecha, con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Maldita enana! ¡¿Qué pensabas? – Le grito, parándose y poniéndose a la defensiva.

- ¡No haces nada! ¡¿Para que crees que vinimos? ¡Idiota! – respondió, en la misma posición que el muchacho, señalándolo con el objeto en sus manos, logrando que más pintura saltara a la cara del pelinaranja.

- ¡Ya para! – recriminó, tomando ahora unos de los baldes con agua que tenía cerca, y arrojándoselo a la Kuchiki, dispuesto a comenzar la peor de las guerras si fuese necesario.

- Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san, paren por favor, desperdician el material – hacía señas para calmarlos Orihime, en un vano intento.

Uryu suspiro – Debimos de advertir que esto pasaría…

Sado asintió, a la vez que la broca, ahora más cargada de pintura, se dirigía directo a él, estampándose en su frente y salpicando a Inoue e Ishida que estaban junto a él. Pero estos últimos dando mínima importancia a sus problemas, miraron con cierta advertencia de temor a la reacción del muchacho de gran tamaño.

Ichigo y Rukia, ella completamente mojada y el con el cabello blanco, solo observaron como Chad se les acercaba y los levantaba, a uno con cada brazo, y hacía que sus cabezas se golpearan entre si, antes de volver a dejarlos en el suelo.

La pelirroja y el peli-azul solo observaron sorprendidos ¿Cuándo habían visto a Sado en alguna faceta de 'enojo'? Pues, por lo visto, esperaban que fuera la primera y última vez.

- Parecen un par de niños – fue lo único dicho por el grandulón. Y ambos peleadores se alejaron con mirada temerosa y una mancha roja en la frente.

**..**

Ser regañados por el Yasutora fue lo que menos se esperaban, y por el pedido amable de Inoue, quien dijo que llamaría mejor a Keigo y Mizuiro, se retiraron a su hogar para poder limpiarse el desastre que eran.

- Maldita enana – murmuro el de color de cabello dudoso.

- ¡El maldito eres tú, idiota! No regrese aquí hace dos meses solo para verte así de distraído y holgazán – regañó la Kuchiki.

Y si, el 'fresita' estaba distraído, muy distraído para gusto de la pequeña shinigami que su poca paciencia se gastaba con facilidad ante las acciones de su compañero de vivienda ¡Si desde que ella regreso el no bajaba e las nubes! ¿Qué demonios tenía el maldito idiota?

Y Ichigo no hacía más que perderse en su mundo cada vez más seguido, no entendía como, pero cuando recordaba en donde estaba, era por que: u Orihime le llamaba para preguntar alguna tontería o, recientemente, la enana le golpeaba y traía de vuelta. Y n pensaba en nadie más que en ella, por que si bien los pensamientos del Kurosaki podían ser ocupados por cualquier cosa, siempre era ella quien aparecía en primera plana.

Lo aceptaba, no podía negarlo ni un poco. Ella era bonita, muy bonita ¡Para poder negarlo! Le gustaba, hasta le quería bastante. Y a esto, inconscientemente, lo había supuesto desde que su preocupación por ella, cuando partió a la Sociedad de Almas, se acrecentó de tal manera que hasta corrió tras ella como si de un niño pequeño tras su tesoro se tratase. No tenía ni dudas de lo que sentía, lamentablemente se enteró apenas ahora, luego de tanto tiempo que estuvieron juntos.

¿Pero ella? ¿Qué sentía Rukia Kuchiki? Ella ya lo sabía. Amaba al idiota descerebrado por el que se había metido en los peores líos de su vida, por el que desobedeció y enfrentó sin resentimiento. Y por quien, en estos años, volvía a Karakura. Solo para estar con él, para discutir y pelear como tanto le gustaba a ambos.

- Y luego yo me quedo pensando… - ironizo el pelinaranja notando lo callada y perdida que estaba la enana.

- ¡Calla! Al menos en mi caso es la primera vez que ocurre ¡Tú estas así todo el maldito día! – Giró su vista a un lado, notando que no estaban ni cerca de la casa Kurosaki. Estaban por el camino junto al río, y estaba segura que no tenían por que haber tomado el camino más largo hacía la casa ¡Estaban completamente cubiertos de pintura y agua! – Ichigo…

- Quise pasar por aquí… - confesó, sin dar mucha importancia a sus palabras. Contemplando el reflejo del sol sobre las aguas.

- Hace mucho no venías ¿Verdad?

Él asintió, siguiendo luego su camino, dejando a la Kuchiki perdida en la vista que antes el contempló.

- ¡Oye, baka! ¡Espérame! – Se alarmó la pelinegra, corriendo tras el muchacho que ya le había robado varios pasos - ¿Qué te ocurre? – inquirió deteniéndole la caminata.

- Nada – seca respuesta, mirándola a los ojos por al menos un momento, haciendo que ella desviara su vista hacía abajo con cierta vergüenza – No te preocupes – le dijo casi en susurrando y volviendo a la caminata.

Nuevamente estuvo al tanto, de que no pasaría mucho antes de decirle lo que sentía por ella. Y al parecer con la mirada se lo había dicho todo, por que Rukia a la mirada no la desviaba por nada.

**..**

La casa, milagrosamente, estaba sola. Y él encerrado en su habitación convenciéndose de hablar con la shinigami que ahora estaba bañándose, o, según el ruido de la ducha, ya había acabado con esa tarea.

Al haber ganado el baño el ya estaba cambiado y sentado en posición de indio sobre la cama. La puerta se abrió, y Rukia, con un cepillo de Yuzu en una de sus manos, entró sin cuidado. Su pelo estaba despeinado y mojado, llevando una remera blanca con un Chappy rojo en medio y una pollera corta de jeans negra.

La imaginación de ambos voló, en especial la llena de hormonas del Ichigo, que grande era la atracción que sentía por ella.

El se paro, y entre ambos se observaron por al menos un momento, antes de pasos rápidos fueran dados y el cepillo callera al suelo por la impresión que la pelinegra se llevó, al sentir los labios del pelinaranja sobre los suyos y los brazos del mismo rodeando su cintura, apegándola a su cuerpo ¿Y por que no responder? Era _inevitable_. Y su mano izquierda quedaba sobre el hombro del muchacho y el brazo derecho le rodeo el cuello, semi-colgándose de él.

Quien sabe, lo suyo comenzó ese día. Pero, inevitablemente, había comenzado en el preciso momento en que se encontraron aquella noche que la shinigami se presentó y entregó su espada al desconocido humano, que solo quería salvar a su familia, y acabó, después de un corto tiempo, salvándola a ella más de una vez, para ser precisa.

**¡Buenas, buenas! Mil perdones la tardanza, pero aprovecho ahora, mientras miro mi novela xD (por más tarde que sea) Para terminar de escribir este capitulo ^^**

**¡Espero reviews! Dejen dicho que pareja prefieren luego ;)**

**Urahara y Yoruichi.**** - ****Hisagi y Soi Fong.**** - ****Uryu y Orihime.**** - ****Chad y Karin. - Keigo y Michiru. – Sentaro y Kiyone. - Jinta y Yuzu.**** - ****Gin y Rangiku. - Ikkaku y Nemu.**** - ****Kira e Isane.**** - ****Shunsui y Nanao.**** - ****Shinji y Hiyori. Renji y Tatsuki. – Hanatarou y Yachiru.**

**¡Cuídense mucho! ****Y mil gracias por leer ^^**


	3. Comienzo 3: Un día de suerte RyT

**Debo decir que para esta elección tuve un serio problema ¡Todas las opciones elegidas al principio eran de una pareja distinta! O.O' Hasta que Nadia-chan y mi querida Nee-san rompieron el empate eligiendo a esta ^^**

**¡Gracias por elegirla! Era de quien quería escribir xD Pero bien es mi primer RenTat, así que…**

**¡Tengan compasión! ^^U**

**Comienzos.**

**Comienzo Renji y Tatsuki:** _Un día de suerte._

- ¡Oye, Idiota! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?

Una, muy enojada, Tatsuki, sobre su pupitre, apuntaba molesta al pelirrojo que acababa de atropellarla.

- Ya… No te enojes mocosa.

- ¡Mocosa tu abuela, cabeza de piña! – espetó, bajando de un salto y enfrentándolo.

- ¡Ey! ¡No es necesario ofenderme así! – se defendió.

- Tú fuiste el torpe… ¡¿Por qué demonios me atropellaste?

Renji estuvo a punto de contestar, cuando detrás de él, varios griteríos de parte de un Keigo completamente desconsolado, al enterarse que su Rukia-chan comenzaba a salir con el idiota de su amigo, le llamaron la atención a la karateka.

El castaño, estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre el pelinaranja de forma dramática, pero como de costumbre, éste se hizo a un lado y él solo tuvo trayectoria directa a la espalda del pelirrojo que se mantenía en pie frente a Tatsuki.

Sus manos se recostaron sobre el soporte de la ventana cuando se le vino encima, del mismo modo que él lo hizo, un brazo a cada lado de la muchacha, frente a frente ¡Estaban endemoniadamente cerca! Se miraron a los ojos por un momento que bien pareció eterno. Cuando notaron su posición, sus rostros se tornaron del color de un bien llamativo tomate maduro, y se separaron instantáneamente. Renji mirando el techo como si fuera lo más interesante y Tatsuki observando por la ventana con los brazos cruzados.

¿Cuándo fue el día en que todo aquello comenzó? ¿En que momento se habían fijado en el otro, que no se habían dado cuenta? Hará un mes… ¿Quizá? Solo sabían que nunca presintieron nada de lo que en tan solo un día les ocurrió…

- Ya creía que era verdad – razono ella.

- ¿El que?

- Que estabas distraído pensando en que sigues enamorado de Kuchiki – y volvieron a mirarse.

La sonrisa burlona se apoderó del rostro de él - ¿Estas celosa?

Un fuerte golpe en la cabeza fue lo que recibió luego de abrir innecesariamente su bocota.

**..**

Si de sentimientos se trataba, ellos no sabían que se sentía. Quizá él estaba más enterado que ella, gracias a lo que alguna vez sintió por Rukia. Pero esto que ahora pasaba, que ocurrió en menos de un mes de conocerse, era extraño, muy raro e inidentificable para ambos.

Por que estaban seguros que se apreciaban mucho entre si, y que ese aprecio llegaba a ser mucho más que una simple y vaga amistad. Pero no creían que todo haya pasado tan rápido. Y costaba creerlo.

Por que esos sentimientos que no sabían sentir ni interpretar, eran mucho más fuertes y campantes de lo que creían. Hasta llegaron a pensar que era una confusión. Y lo seguirían pensando, de no ser por lo que ocurrió al pasar el día…

**..**

Esa misma tarde, Renji pasaba caminando por el parque. En silencio y sus cortas meditaciones, entre las cuales se encontraba la duda de por qué había preguntado semejante idiotez a su compañera de clase.

Aunque, si lo pensaba mejor, desde que volvió de la Sociedad de Almas, se habían vueltos buenos amigos. Bien, amigos no era la palabra. Con ella simplemente podía ser quien era sin estar ocultando nada. Porque la Arisawa ya sabía que era shinigami, y también que estaba allí por ordenes.

Miro a un lado, y, como si de cosa del destino se tratara, ahí estaba ella, sentada en un banco, con la respiración agitada, al parecer descansando de alguna actividad reciente.

Por instinto se le acerco. Extrañado, y a la vez no, de verla sola. Eran las cinco de la tarde y a simple vista no notaba a nadie caminando o paseándose solo por la ciudad.

- ¿Qué haces aquí tan sola? – pregunto por detrás del banco, inclinándose para aparecer a su lado.

Ella giro su vista hacía el mismo lado - Ah, eres tú – lo reconoció con rapidez, y el pelirrojo rodeó la banca, tomando asiento junto a ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- No mucho… Karin se encontraba con sus amigos y me pidieron que jugara con ellos – comentó, quitándose las zapatillas y comenzando a sacudirlas para sacar la arena de ellas.

- ¿Siempre lo haces?

- No, pero no es algo que me moleste hacer… Es la hermana de un amigo después de todo ¿Y tú? – dejo de hacer su trabajo y se concentró en él.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿No tienes que patrullar? – Dijo con cierto tono de burla lo último.

- Es lo que estoy haciendo - recriminó, sintiendo su celular en el bolsillo y atendiendo, mientras ella volvía a la lucha por quitar el polvo de su calzado. Cosa que volvió a dejar cuando noto que Renji se ponía de pie con alarma.

- ¿Qué…?

No termino de preguntar, solo vio como el muchacho tomaba su muñeca, tiraba de ella para acercarla directo a él y se alejaba hacía atrás de un salto. Escuchando un fuerte estruendo en el momento.

- Hollow – dijo el chico, metiendo la mano en su bolsillo y sacando su placa, ante la mirada de Tatsuki, que en cuanto presto atención al demonio, noto como elevaba uno de sus brazos hacía un lado y dirigía un fuerte golpe justo a ella.

No fue lo suficientemente rápido, y ella voló por el aire hasta caer al suelo, a algunos metros.

- ¡Tatsuki! – se alarmo el Abarai, saliendo de su cuerpo falso en segundos. La chica se irguió lo que pudo, quedando de rodillas en el suelo y cerró los ojos con fuerza al ver como Renji desenvainaba su espada.

_Si abría los ojos_, se asustaría más de lo que ya se encontraba hasta el momento. Sentía como un hilo de su propia sangre se escurría por un lado de su rostro.

¿Habló de '_si abría los ojos_'? Ya los tenía abiertos, muy abiertos y sin poder despegarlos de aquella pelea que no debería de ser tan difícil, según las palabras de todos.

Y al parecer no estaban tan erradas, a los segundos siguientes, lo vio correr hacía ella y tomarla en brazos, para después alejarse, saltando de edificio en edificio.

- Creí que acabar con un hollow era fácil – murmuro.

- Se vuelve un poco más difícil cuando estás distraído – contestó con naturalidad, frenando su andada en algún techo, y dejando a la muchacha recargada en la pared - ¿Te encuentras bien, Tatsuki?

Ella rió sarcástica – Tal parece que no… - el rostro de Renji empalideció al escucharla – Porqué acabo de escuchar que me llamaste por mi nombre.

Respiro aliviado, y sonrió con el mismo alivio. Ella estaba bien. La torpe mocosa estaba bien y eso, por muy extraño que le pareciera, era lo que más le importó en el momento.

Llevó una mano hacía su mejilla y la acarició con suavidad, a lo que la pelinegra la sujeto con sus propias manos para intentar apegarla más a su rostro. Sintiendo el calor que la misma reflejaba, la protección que la embargaba al tenerlo cerca. Algo que jamás imagino sentir con alguien y que creía imposible de sentir con quien apenas se encontraba.

Pero ¿Apenas se encontraba con él? No, hace ya tiempo que se vienen observando, hace tiempo que tienen esas discusiones en las que mutuamente se sacan de sus casillas y hace tiempo que se gustan, que sienten algo por el otro, algo que con nadie más le paso alguna vez… ¿Es que todo lo nuevo solamente le ocurría con el cabeza de piña?

- Gracias, Abarai – sonrió con una pizca de ternura, que no paso por alto a los ojos del muchacho, mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella.

Cerca.

Cerca…

Hasta que sus labios se encontraron. Primero un roce, para comprobar que la chica no le daría vuelta la cara de una abofeteada por tal acción. Luego de comprobar que no, algo más intenso hasta el punto que se buscaron con desesperación. Notaron a sus corazones bombear sangre con más apuro. Aquello se sentía muy bien. Por más que los haya tomado a ambos por sorpresa.

Era una lastima que el aire se necesitara para poder vivir, sino, no se hubieran separado.

Se miraron intentando comprender si había sido real lo que acababa de pasar. Y si, era real. Todo lo era, hasta las ganas de volver a repetirlo lo eran.

Se pusieron de pie, nerviosos, sin saber como reaccionar después. Renji ayudándola en el acto, tomándola de la mano, la cual no soltó.

- ¿Te llevo? – inquirió el Abarai, intentando recuperar algo de compostura.

La Arisawa le miro con duda. Por un lado, que el chico, al que acababa de besar de la nada y sin arrepentimiento, la llevara hasta su casa, podía sonar muy vergonzoso. Pero por el otro, le dolía hasta la última raíz de su cabello por el golpe del maldito hollow.

- De acuerdo – dijo bajo, con las mejillas sonrosadas. Él le ofreció su espalda y ella se subió, aferrándose a su cuello. Después, partieron directo a su casa.

**..**

Reiterando: Había sido rápido, solo un día que pasaron tantas cosas por las que las demás parejas tardan hasta años en lograr. Discutieron, hablaron civilizadamente, la salvó, la besó, e hizo que se sintiera tranquila, protegida y muy cómoda teniéndolo cerca.

¡Gran logro! O mejor dicho, no fue más que _un día de suerte._

- Aquí es – avisó ella desde su espalda, susurrando en su oreja, logrando que se le erizara la piel.

Bajo hasta la puerta de entrada, la cual abrió para adentrarse a la casa, todavía con la muchacha sobre él. No entendía ni por que hacía aquello, solo no quería separase de ella. Solo había sido una vez, y hace unos momentos, no más, pero ya deseaba volver a besarla.

- ¿No están tus padres?

- No… Y no vuelven en una semana – contestó, con la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Renji abrió la puerta de la habitación que creyó, era la de ella, y estaba en lo cierto. Una vez entró, Tatsuki bajo de su espalda y se puso de pie justo frente a él. Ambos miraban el suelo, sin saber que decir o que hacer, menos que menos, que hacer.

- Yo… - ambos dijeron a la vez, y ante eso, volvieron a bajar la mirada.

Pensó seriamente, por un momento, en seguir lo que sus sentidos indicaban: Volver a besarlo de la misma manera que antes. Pero no pasaron ni dos segundos, antes que el Abarai tomara su mano y tirara de ella hasta que chocara con su propio cuerpo, quedando muy juntos, sintiéndose las respiraciones de cerca.

De nuevo los latidos de ambos corazones se acrecentaron, y se observaban sin inmutarse demasiado. No llevaban ni sonrojadas las mejillas, como si fuera lo más natural tenerse así.

Acerco su rostro al de ella y unió sus bocas en un casto beso. Diciendo algo entre dientes, que ella no entendió ni alcanzó a razonar tampoco. Por que justo al momento, volvió a sentir los labios del muchacho sobre los suyos.

Esta vez, con mucha más soltura, más confiado, más intenso, con más pasión. La que lo llevo a recostarla en la pared que la Arisawa tenía detrás. A la vez que ella enredaba sus manos en su rojo cabello. Todo con tal de intensificar aquello.

Y ya no importaba nada ni nadie más que ellos. Porque se pasaron la tarde entre besos y alguna que otra palabra que muchas veces no eran entendidas ni por quien las emitía. Eran ellos solamente.

¿Quién diría que se enamoraría de una humana? Y que iría con ella sin importarle siquiera la Sociedad de Almas, por que no pensó no se le pasaron en ningún momento ninguna de las tantas normas del sereitei en el momento que estuvo con ella, ni tampoco en lo poco que lo había razonado. Si total, Rukia e Ichigo estaban juntos y seguro tampoco se la pensaron antes.

Renji en ese momento solo estaba al tanto de que se encontraba con la mujer que había logrado ocupar su mente en tiempo record. Haciendo a un lado a la Kuchiki que en algún momento creyó el amor de su vida.

Solo fue un día, y uno de mucha suerte…

**..**

**¿Y bien? Fue, de verdad, una extraña manera de comenzar ¿Nee? xDD**

**No me gusto para nada u.u… Igual creo que esto es lo que pegaba más con ellos ;)**

**Allí les dejo opciones: **

Urahara y Yoruichi. - Hisagi y Soi Fong. - Hanatarou y Yachiru. - Uryu y Orihime. - Chad y Karin. - Keigo y Michiru. – Sentaro y Kiyone. - Jinta y Yuzu. - Gin y Rangiku. - Ikkaku y Nemu. - Kira e Isane. - Shunsui y Nanao. - Shinji y Hiyori.

Ahora también doy a elegir como fue que Ulquiorra, Grimmjow o Aizen-baka se conocieron con las madres de sus hijos ;) Si no tienen idea pasen a leer 'Dekiru de las Sombras' xD

**Ahora bien, ¿Alguna vio Twin Spica? xDD No tiene nada que ver… Las invito a leer algunos de mis otros fics…**

_**Extrañar**_** (IchiRuki) **_**Convertirse en cometa**_** (IchiRuki) **_**Mil grullas**_** (historia adaptada a Bleach, tiene como personaje principal a Shiro-chan ^^) **_**El primogénito varón**_** (ChadxKarin xD) **

**Miko: Te haces tu sola propaganda ¿Segura que estas bien?**

**¡Para nada! A eso lo acepte desde que llegaste a mi cabeza! ;)**

**.**

**¿Reviews? Por favor… ¡Denme vida! *-***

**¡Nos leeremos! **


	4. Comienzo 4: Andar conmigo UyY

***-*¡Buenas! **

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo comienzo y casi me muero T^T Resulta que guarde y traspapele algunas cosas y se me borro todo lo que había escrito *hace una riña***

**En fin ù.u **

**Aquí les vengo con el cuarto comienzo y la verdad es que nunca pensé que este fic tendría tantos reviews xD Debe de ser por que cambio las parejas cada tanto y eso… ^^**

**Ok… ¡Mil gracias a todos! Nota: Este es también mi primer UraYoru ^^U Así que ténganme compasión… Y la verdad es que no he escrito más que de: Hisagi y Soi Fong, Ichigo y Rukia, Momo y Shiro y un lejano de Chad y Karin n.nº Ya escribiré algo de alguien más ¡No prometo nada! Pero esperemos ;)**

_**Comienzos.**_

**Comienzo Urahara y Yoruichi:** _Andar conmigo._

Una patada se dirigió directo a su cara e instantáneamente la detuvo con su brazo, para devolverla por parte propia al instante.

En un lugar apartado de todo y todos, dos jóvenes amigos no hacían más que entrenar uno con el otro, arduamente. Ambos eran capitanes, sus haoris blancos lo reflejaban. Un hombre y una mujer, ella con el pelo morado, piel morena y sus ojos cual zafiros amarillos, portaba su haori con el símbolo del segundo escuadrón, se movía a una velocidad inimaginable, una que él, con mucha suerte llegaba a igualar, con su pelo rubio y ojos miel, con un haori igual, solo que con el símbolo del escuadrón doce.

Hubo un momento en que aquellas prendas cayeron al suelo. El reiatsu de ambos se elevó y estrepitosamente el rubio fue a parar al suelo. Posó luego su mirada perdida en el cielo azul, notando pronto como su compañera ponía su pie sobre su pecho, mirándolo desde arriba triunfante, haciendo sombra al sol que le daba directo a la cara. Los amarillos ojos estaban a un par de metros de los suyos y sintió por un momento perderse en ellos. Fue cuando ella le habló y le sacó de sus, nunca empezados, pensamientos.

- Perdiste otra vez – aclaró con burla, al notar lo perdida que estaba la mirada de su compañero - ¿Distraído, Kisuke?

La muchacha retiro su pie y calló sentada como indio a su lado, a la vez que él se erguía y también quedaba sentado – Estas siendo muy ruda, Yoruichi-san… - confesó con cierto aburrimiento y su amiga le elevó una ceja en molestia ¿Osaba tomarle el pelo justo a ella? - ¡Ya! No me golpees – se quejó luego de recibir su golpe en la cabeza, que dejo lugar a un enorme chichón rojo.

La Shihoin bufó, dejando el peso de su cabeza sobre su mano y brazo. Era poco el tiempo que pasaba con su mejor amigo desde que ambos se hicieron capitanes. En primer lugar, Kisuke se la pasaba de investigación tras investigación, y ella entrenando con sus subordinados, entre ellos a su nueva servidora, Soi Fong, esa niña era muy testaruda, callada y de por si se negaba rotundamente a llamarle con confianza.

Mientras, Urahara se vio perdido en la nada de lo que era el horizonte, viendo pasar rastros de pétalos de flores o algunas otras cosas que acompañaban la brisa primaveral, Yoruichi lo observo detenidamente, la amistad entre ambos era tan antigua y aun así faltaban tantas cosas por contarle a aquel sujeto, y tantas cosas que quería saber de él.

La verdad, tanta amistad había sido un comienzo lento, pero así lo quisieron. Después de todo, no hay mejor persona de la que enamorarte que del mejor amigo o amiga que conoces a fondo como para también saber sus propios sentimientos hacía ti. Por más que ninguno haya previsto aquello…Aun.

**..**

Desde el momento que lo noto entrar a su despacho, supo que algo andaba mal. Kisuke no siempre llevaba aquella cara tan seria e inexpresiva. Algo andaba muy mal, e inevitablemente había llegado con ella por primer recurso seguro.

Cambió su cara a una seria tan o más que la de él, antes que comenzara el relato del cual provenía el por qué se encontraba allí, frente a ella, con esa cara tan fea y carente de esa estúpida sonrisa que siempre llevaba.

Y bien, estaba en lo cierto. Con el pasar de algunos años, se vieron completamente fugitivos del sereitei en compañía de los Vizard. Tesai fue quien decidió permanecer con ellos, mientras los otros buscaron arreglarse por su cuenta en ese extraño mundo… El de los humanos.

Al poco tiempo fue cuando Kisuke decidió abrir una tienda, y fue también, cuando ella comenzó a utilizar su famosa forma felina, la cual le daba una voz gruesa que parecía de hombre, y aun así, cada vez que la veía llegar a su tienda luego de algún viaje suyo a la Sociedad de Almas, no podía evitar gritar y agitar los brazos cual niño pequeño.

Algunos años más. Pasaron a ser aliados importantes para el Gotei, por más de haber sido desterrados.

Urahara acabó de formar su tienda, contratando a dos niños que estaban a cargo de limpieza y demás. Los dos vivían discutiendo, y eran humanos capaces de ver almas al igual otros tantos de aquella ciudad: Karakura.

Fue una tarde que todos conocemos, cuando Yoruichi regreso en su forma felina, la cual no cambió al haberse acostumbrado.

Tantos años en esa forma ya eran costumbre, y no había mucha paciencia para comenzar a adaptarse a la de antes ¿Quién pensaría que tendría que adaptarse nuevamente en tan poco tiempo? Chicos problemáticos llenos de sus problemas para meterlos en más líos. Hubiese sido el primer pensamiento en aflorar la mente de otras personas de haber estado en sus lugares.

Oh, si. Ichigo Kurosaki, era un chico muy problemático.

**..**

- Está bello el aire… ¿No crees, Yoruichi-san?

Sentados fuera de la tienda, sin compañía, ambos disfrutaban de una tasa de té y su compañía, aquella que más le gustaba, la de la paz que disfrutaban juntos antes de volver a los problemas causados por todos chiquillos ignorantes y locos psicópatas que querían conquistar el cielo.

Ya habían pasado juntos tantos años, que los momentos como ese parecían muy cortos comparados a los que tenían antes. Aquellos en los que se la pasaban entrenando en el subterráneo creado por él en la Sociedad de Almas. En los que tomaban asiento sobre el pasto luego que ella le ganase y aspiraban el aroma primaveral lleno de polen y demás…

La observó detenido en esos pensamientos por un rato largo, sin siquiera intimidarla al estar ya tan acostumbrada. Suspirando, o más bien bufando en ratos.

Su amiga era realmente hermosa. Por más que no lo aceptase, lo era y mucho. Con su pelo morado, largo y recogido, con su vestimenta ligera y ágil para moverse con libertad. Con sus hermosos y grandes ojos amarillos cual felino a punto de atacar, con su piel morena, y aquella burlona actitud tan característica de ella.

Cuanto deseaba en ese momento decírselo, así poder soltar todo de una vez. Desde que se conocieron hace décadas, hasta ese preciso momento en el que no podía despegar su mirar de aquel rostro, y su mente traía esos pensamientos tan ocultos. Era una larga historia la que tenía para contarle, una que ya había estado guardada mucho tiempo, motivo por el cual ya quería salir, y que todavía no llevaba final.

- ¿Te gustaría salir algún día, Kisuke?

Repentinamente, tenía sus orbes amarillos en sus ojos propios, acompañados de una media sonrisa que delataba la verdad en la pregunta anterior. También sonrió, desvió su vista al frente y dio un sorbo a la taza del, ya no tan humeante, té.

- Estaría bien, Yoruichi-san.

**..**

Ese momento era de un completo estrés… ¡Ni un año había pasado! Esos niños de verdad no dejaban dar un buen suspiro jamás. Ahora su sótano estaba lleno de indigentes shinigamis esperando un hijo que el Gotei 13 no aceptaba.

La primera en llegar había sido la teniente de la décima división, Rangiku Matsumoto. A los dos años, llegaron los tenientes, Kira Izuru, Isane Kotetsu, Nemu Kurotsuchi, y el oficial Ikkaku Madarame ¡Todos con el mismo problema! Y cuando el sarcasmo llego y se dijeron: Solo falta Ichigo… Ichigo cayó con Rukia embarazada, del mismo modo que lo hicieron el capitán Hitsugaya con la teniente Hinamori, y el teniente Abarai con Tatsuki, la mejor amiga del pelinaranja… Por supuesto que después de aquello decidieron cerrar su boca antes de llamar a la mala racha otra vez.

**..**

- De acuerdo, Kurosaki-san… Traeré las galletas para Kuchiki-san en cuanto pueda.

Escuchó que su compañero decía, cerrando la puerta del sótano, a las tres de la madrugada.

- Kisuke ¿No te estas esmerando demasiado ya? Ni siquiera Tesai esta despierto a esta hora – dio una buena razón la Shihoin, de pie y recargada en el marco de la puerta.

- Una mujer embarazada es difícil – bufó el del sombrero, allá abajo todos sufrían los golpes de sus histéricas mujeres, pero era su persona la que tenía que ir en busca de cada dichoso antojo o cualquier cosa que ellas pidieran.

- Ni me lo digas – aseguró la mujer. Dando silencio al entierro. Noto como su amigo tomaba asiento en la mesa en silencio. Se dijo a si misma que aquello era muy incómodo, mucho silencio para ser ellos, y eso solo ocurría por dos motivos: El tenía que decir algo importante, o ella tenía que hacerlo. Y precisamente, Yoruichi no tenía nada que deseaba salir de su cabeza a demás de algunas bromas que estarían fuera de lugar.

- Hay veces que no quisiera ser tan bueno – dijo burlón Urahara, de la nada, a lo que ella elevó una ceja ¿Estaba hablando enserio? Si así era, lo decidía demasiado tarde ¿No tenía ya a medio Gotei de protección y media Karakura en su sótano?

- ¿Y apenas te enteras? – Dijo con ironía. Pronto escuchó como él se ponía en pie y se dirigía a la puerta en la que ella estaba. Más cuando se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, noto como se detenía y le daba una _extraña_ mirada.

- No lo decía por eso, Yoruichi – dijo, quitando por primera vez lo formal.

La próxima cosa extraña que noto la Shihoin, a demás de cierta sorpresa ya prevista, fueron los labios de Kisuke sobre los suyos en un casto beso, de al menos segundos. Más que un roce, pero menos que un beso verdadero. Eso había sido. Que la dejó en busca de más.

Urahara le sonrió de lado, levemente, se quitó el sombrero como pocas veces hacía y se fue por la puerta, con la mirada de su mejor amiga en su espalda, sin despegársele hasta que entró a su habitación.

Ella desde su lugar cruzó sus brazos, en busca de los pensamientos que parecían haberla abandonado. Entre ambos, podían decirse cualquier cosa. Muchas, que a veces no tenían sentido y no les importaba mucho. Podían decirlo, por que la confianza y lealtad siempre estaría y jamás se acabaría. Era algo que ambos se tenían en cuanta con el otro desde que entraron en esa fuerte amistad. Pero ella ganaría a la próxima.

**..**

Algunos meses después, acababan de despedirse de algunos de sus invitados del sótano. Puesto que los habían descubierto y ahora habían tenido que irse a la Sociedad de Almas. A ver como les iba allí. Solo restaba esperar un poco más. Sin mencionar que casi fue asesinado por un trío de futuros padres cabreados por que su creaciones sin terminar casi les ataba la cuerda al cuello.

**..**

Kisuke estaba sentado en su futón, como indio mirando a la nada. Sonrió de la misma forma que siempre, al escuchar entrar a alguien al lugar. Quien ya sabía, su amiga.

Se dio cuenta como se acerco hasta él, se arrodilló a su lado y tomó su rostro entre sus manos para besarlo intensamente. Muy distinto al que le había dado anteriormente y sin ni siquiera importarle, correspondió de la misma manera, volviendo el contacto un beso de apariencia completamente pasional, que pretendía ir más allá. Y estaba claro… Que ninguno diría que no.

Las palabras podían sobrar en aquel momento. El silencio por primera vez no les importó. Podían decirse cualquier cosa… Hasta darse para siempre un no. Las cosas ya habían sido dichas mucho antes, indirectamente, en conversaciones que no tenían nada que ver con ello, desde el momento en que se dieron cuenta de aquellos sentimientos.

Pero ahora en ese momento, tan juntos a punto de ser uno. Festejaban que la vida los había cruzado hace más de cien años. No importaba ya si al principio había sido solo una amistad, por que lo seguía siendo ahora más que nunca, solo que, con la diferencia de no ser solamente aquello.

Y todavía quedaban tantos caminos por andar…

Al otro día, nuevamente sentados fuera de la tienda bebiendo té, estaban ambos, en silencio, si es que se le podía llamar silencio cuando escuchas a lo lejos los gritos de las discusiones de tus empleados, y aun así, este silencio, ya no les molestaba.

- ¿Saldremos o no, Kisuke?

Ahí estaba la pregunta de meses atrás de nuevo. Esta vez, solo la miro por unos minutos, a lo que ella le devolvió una mirada inquisidora. Le dio un sorbo a su té y sonrió mirando a la nada, como de costumbre hacía.

- ¿Estaría bien hoy, Yoruichi? – Y nuevamente, quitó la parte formal, y esta vez, quizá, no la volvería a usar.

**..**

**º Es el fic más raro que he escrito en mi vida xD Mm… ¿Será por que es la primera vez que escribo de ellos? *se sienta a pensar* Si, debe serlo… *ahora se esconde tras un escudo de El embajador de las algas* Tomates, apunten justo aquí ^^U**

**Mm… No puedo dejar de decírmelo… ¡Raro! **

**Miko: Ya quedo claro *con una bendita en la frente en forma de cruz sobre un chichón***

**- ¿Y a ti que te paso? O.o**

**Miko: Hirameki-san intentó escapar… Pero ya me encargue ;) **

***voltea y ve a su inspiración atada de pie y manos con espirales sobre la cabeza* - La dejaste inconsciente ù.u **

**Miko: ¡Era la única forma Bicho-chan! No pretendía sacrificar nuevamente mi brazo y pierna por ir en su busca ù.ú**

**- Bien… Mientras se quede estará perfecto… ¡Nee-san! Quizá te la preste así terminas de actualizar ^^ Y como verás, ya me compré yo misma mi escudo, solo que este es del Embajador de las Algas xD**

**Miko: ¡Sayonara! **

**¡Cuídense mucho!**

**.**

**¿Reviews? **

_**Bicho-chan**_


	5. Comienzo 5: Lo que más duele GyR

**¡Konichiwa Minna-san! **

***Se esconde* Esto me parece un deja Vu xD ¡Perdón la infinita tardanza! Es que perdí mi pendrive T.T Y no lo encontré nunca jamás u.u tuve que ponerme al día y demás ¡Créanme que recuperar dos años completos de historias no es fácil! Todos los comienzos de varios de mis fics en actualización se fueron por el tubo -.-'' entre ellos el de este… Así que pido disculpas por semejante tardanza y doy gracias a Dios que dentro de un par de semanas ¡AL FIN VACASIONES! *v* No tienen una idea de cuánto las necesito ^v^**

**Sobre el cap., debo recordar que ya su historia la hizo Tite-baka-Kubo por lo que este capítulo va a ser algo diferente a los otros, más que en la pareja estará algo centrado en Rangiku y sus recuerdos con Gin…**

**¡Gracias por la espera! **

**Comienzos.**

**Comienzo Gin y Rangiku: **_Lo que más duele._

Camino lentamente por los pasillos del Gotei 13. Nunca era de verse tan seria, derecho jamás creyó siquiera que una broma por parte de sus amigos le traería tan mal humor. Juraría que en ese momento estaba igualita que su capitán.

Llevó una de sus manos hacía su sien derecha. La cabeza estaba matándola, otra cosa extraña ¿Desde cuándo la resaca golpeaba tanto?

Supo por inercia que era desde que Gin ya no estaba. Desde el momento en que lo encontró supo que estarían juntos por siempre, nunca pensó que eso solo era un deseo que internamente pidió. Porque ahora él ya no estaba con ella, ya no estaba a su lado en las noches para alegrarle las mañanas con el recuerdo de lo ocurrido.

Gin Ichimaru ya no estaba… Y nadie tenía idea de lo que dolía aquello.

_F/B_

_A ella no le molestaba tenerlo cerca, ni que la mirase. Pero ese día estaba distinto, ese día no la estaba mirando como acostumbraba, ni tampoco se acercaba como ya sabía._

_Gin no era alguien romántico, y ya lo sabía. Fue por eso que no dudo, cuando supo que su Ran-chan le atraía más de lo que contaba, en acercarse para demostrarle la verdad que seguro ella buscaba escuchar desde el día en que se conocieron._

_Y fue tan rápido y a la vez tan corto que Matsumoto no supo apreciar el momento en que dijo un par de palabras a su oído ''Eres especial'', para luego apenas rozar sus labios con los suyos._

_Eran como un par de adolescentes en aquel momento, ambos re-conociéndose como tales._

_Y jamás le gusto tanto._

_F/F/B_

**..**

Se tiró al sofá de la oficina de su capitán, cubriendo con su brazo sus ojos, suspirando luego. No solo el dolor de cabeza la estaba matando lentamente, sino que todo lo que había bebido en la noche parecía querer salir por donde había entrado, junto con su desayuno.

- Gin… ¡Porque te fuiste idiota! – Recrimino al aire, notando algunas lagrimas asomarse nuevamente por sus ojos. Estaba segura que Gin era un idiota con todas las letras, por su culpa no podía recordarlo sin querer llorar. Habían pasado dos meses desde la guerra de invierno y jamás le había dolido extrañar tanto a alguien. Supuso que por ser la persona que amaba, tenía el privilegio.

En la espera del llanto, se sorprendió a que finalmente sus lágrimas no cayeran, sino que se haya quedado en sus ojos sin amenazas de caer ¿Sería que ya se había acostumbrado? ¿Qué ya no tenía más lágrimas para llorarlo?

Bufó resignada y miro la hora en el reloj de pared, había llegado dos horas tarde ¿Dónde estaba su capitán? Regreso a la antigua posición, frotando su frente esta vez. Se preguntaba como estaría ahora, si había reencarnado, si se acordaría de ella, y, por más inútil que fuese, si aun seguiría con vida, amándola como solo una vez le dijo. Pero se resigno.

_F/B_

_Miro por la ventana como llovía a cantaros, y al parecer sin la idea de detenerse. Suspiro con molestia, odiaba la lluvia, siempre era de arruinar momentos bellos y divertidos. Recargó su cara en su mano y su codo en el marco de la ventana. Era muy aburrido._

_- Ran-chan._

_Giró su mirada para encontrarse con la del hombre que ahí parado la miraba como si de una reina se tratase y sonrió. Gin se le acercó para luego sentase a su lado._

_- ¿No te gusta la lluvia, Ran-chan?_

_Ella negó rotundamente – Es aburrida y arruina momentos lindos – concretó, observando como su compañero borraba su sonrisa de siempre y también miraba por la ventana._

_- Recuerda que no solo arruina momentos, ella, también es testigo de lugares, momentos y palabras que quizá nunca se vuelvan a repetir._

_Le miro con atención, pero sin querer comprender lo que le decía. Para ella, no era otra cosa que un estorbo que impedía momentos buenos, por que los bueno siempre ocurría bajo la luz del sol._

_Al notar la mirada de la rubia, Ichimaru regreso su vista a la mesa del centro, donde la agenda de la mujer estaba, con todos sus planes del día tachados por la lapicera que al lado de la misma reposaba. Tomo ambas en mano y al final de lo que era ese día escribió lo que Rangiku leería al segundo._

_- Responder a las palabras de Gin – leyó la ojiazul, mirando intrigada al peli-plata luego - ¿Qué…?_

_- Te amo, Rangiku… - Le cortó. Y ella abrió sus ojos en enormidad ¿Había escuchado bien? Se dijo a si misma que sí, que era obvio lo que escuchó y que era una lástima no tener una grabadora de voces en ese momento._

_- También te amo, Gin…_

_F/F/B_

Sonrió ante el recuerdo, mientras escuchaba las quejas de su capitán por seguir sin hacer nada en el trabajo. En ese momento, lo que menos quería era hacer informes, sentía su cuerpo tan extraño que juraba que en cualquier momento moriría ¿Qué le ocurría?

Mientras pensaba eso, Toshiro se ponía de pie frente a ella, a la vez que se sentaba en el sofá, siendo frustrada su idea de ponerse en pie al instante de erguirse.

- ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? – Inquirió el peliblanco, alzando una ceja al momento de ver la palidez en la cara de su teniente – No recuerdo que hayas ido a beber sake anoche.

La rubia entonces cayó en la cuenta, su capitán tenía razón, el día anterior se la había pasado tirada en su habitación, cansada e intentando dormir.

- Es que no lo hice… ¿No ve que estoy que alucino? – inquirió molesta, intentando tomar asiento.

- Ve entonces al cuarto escuadrón – dijo él, parándose ya frente a ella.

Lo siguiente, fue la vista del desayuno anteriormente consumido por la teniente, sobre Hitsugaya. Quien frunció el ceño notablemente a la vez que se le marcaba una vena en la frente.

- ¡MATSUMOTO!

Y la rubia salió por poco hecha un flash hacía la cuarta escuadra.

Una vez estuvo ahí, noto como ese día varios shinigamis se veían tan calmados como nunca antes lo habían estado. Hace ya dos meses había terminado la guerra, esa calma era de esperarse. Algunos pasaban con yeso en los brazos, otros solo una venda en la cabeza, pero siempre sonriendo o hablando animados con sus compañeros u otras personas.

Entrelazó sus manos sobre su regazo, vio pasar a Izuru justo frente a ella y le hubiese llamado para al menos hablar con alguien, de no ser por que vio como el rubio frenaba su andar junto a Isane y entablaba una agradable conversación con ella. Se sintió feliz, desde que él tuvo ese percance psicológico por causa de Gin, tuvo la suerte de ser atendido por ella, encontrando una muy buena compañía desde entonces.

Suspiro y se digno a ser atendida, una vez pasó tomo asiento a esperar.

_F/B_

_- ¡GIN!_

_Al verlo tendido ahí, sintió desesperación. Nunca en su vida habían salido sus lágrimas tan rápido. Nunca en su vida había maldecido tanto a una persona en tan poco tiempo. Y una vez lo tuvo frente a ella, una vez que pudo ver que estaba muerto, gritó, y lloró todavía más de lo que creyó alguna vez._

_Era una pesadilla, una de las peores que había tenido en su vida, por que esta era real, esta vez, no despertaría, esta vez sería para siempre._

_F/F/B_

- Teniente Matsumoto, puede pasar – Unohana sonrió a la rubia que se puso de pie y se adentró a la habitación.

Dio sus síntomas, y luego que le tomaran una muestra de sangre le pidieron que esperara allí.

Nunca había amado a alguien antes, nunca había sentido ese calor recorrerle el alma con nadie más que con Gin. Jamás creyó tampoco que su primer y único amor acabaría de aquella trágica manera y en ese momento que se encontraba sentada, fue la primera vez en que pensó de una vez por todas olvidarlo.

Mucho llanto para él, ya era hora de superarse, de seguir adelante y quizá, si tenía suerte, encontrar a alguien que la amara como se mereciera.

- Teniente, ya están sus resultados…

Algo en esa frase llamó momentáneamente la atención de la rubia, la seriedad con la que lo dijo, las frías palabras que siempre asustaban de Unohana, pero más que asustar, estas preocupaban y mucho.

- Necesito hablar con usted a solas en lo posible – pidió la capitana, a lo que ella enseguida asintió.

_F/B_

_Hubo un momento, que ella jamás olvidaría. Hubo un momento, en el que sintió como su sangre corría desenfrenada por sus venas. Hubo un momento, en el que el mar de sensaciones hizo que sus uñas se enterrasen en la espalda del hombre al que amaba, en el que luego sintió tocar el cielo con las manos y finalmente caer rendida entre sus brazos. Y aquel momento, fue el más diferente a los demás. El primer momento que deseó nunca olvidar… Y que luego, con el pasar de los años, desearía poder olvidar._

_Entre las blancas mantas, Rangiku suspiraba dormida, desnudo su cuerpo yacía sobre el colchón y bajo la única sábana que cubría al mismo. Se dio la vuelta todavía dormida, quedando de lado. Todos sus movimientos percibidos tras el ojos vigilante del hombre que se encontraba sentado al borde de la cama, con la mirada perdida entre el bello rostro de Su mujer._

_- Si alguna vez me llegaras a preguntar, lo que todas siempre preguntan…Yo…No sabría que responder…Pero sé que tú, aun así, sabrías lo que yo pienso – corrió un mechón de cabello rubio del rostro y juraría que la vio sonreír levemente en sueños._

_Gin termino de vestirse para luego salir por la puerta de la habitación. La amaba, y estaba bastante seguro de ello como para saber que esa sería la última noche que pasaría con su Ran-chan, la última noche en la que se la encontraría caminando entre tambaleos por intentar mantenerse en pie de lo borracha o 'alegre' que estaba. _

_Y sería la última no por que quisiera, ya que si por él fuera pasaría cada una de las noches en compañía de la rubia, la razón por la cual sería el final, era por Aizen e iba tras él con el solo propósito de poder salvarla, de corroborar por su propia cuenta que ella no saldría lastimada en aquella futura guerra._

_Y era eso lo que más dolía. _

_A los dos días… Él se fue._

_F/F/B_

**..**

Secó sus lagrimas una vez iba en dirección a su casa. Su capitán le había dejado regresar al verla tan decaída, cuando quería Hitsugaya podía llegar a ser bastante comprensivo. Cerró la puerta de entrada y se recargo en la misma, deslizándose lentamente hasta tocar el suelo. Llevó una de sus manos a su frente mientras la otra se recargaba en el suelo.

- No puede ser…

Las lágrimas que anteriormente había secado fuero reemplazadas por otras entonces, y pasó su mano de la frente a la boca y de ella a su cabello para luego mirar hacía el techo. Su vida acababa de dar el giro más drástico que pudo haber pensado alguna vez. No podía ser cierto, no quería que fuera cierto. Se preguntó en ese momento si él lo supuso o directamente lo supo antes de morir, si lo hizo a propósito para dejarle algo de su parte.

- Gin… Al final si me dejaste algo para recordarte…

Dijo al aire, cerrando los ojos, suspirando y sonriendo. Volvió a secar sus lágrimas, y esta vez no fueron reemplazadas. Llevó una mano a su vientre y lo acarició lentamente, con cariño, calidez, con la mirada enamorada y cargada de la ternura que pocas veces había tenido.

Estaba segura que en el futuro sería un problema, o quien sabe, quizá ya lo era, pero era su recuerdo, del cual no podría separarse nunca por más que quisiera. El que le daría la felicidad cuando despierte en las mañanas, el que le daría un fuerte abrazo y la levantaría cuando necesite ayuda, el que la amaría sin remedios por más que varias veces se atreva a decir odiarla.

Ese recuerdo, le daría la vida que necesitaría, le estaba dando en ese momento no más, la vida que necesitaba para seguir en pie.

- Gin, gracias…

_- Gracias a ti, Rangiku…_

**..**

**O_O Ni yo me la creo, juro que creía que seria más largo xD Bueno ¿Qué puedo decir? Acabo de volver del cine fui a ver Amanecer con mi cuñada *-* Me quede con ganas de la segunda parte pero bueno, es lo que esta vez toco…**

**¿Qué les pareció el cap? Creo, ojo, creo que me gusta a mí… Pero como tengo de los peores y más raros gustos no se al final si es bueno o malo en realidad. **

**Perdón por la tardanza, pero es feo perder el pequeño aparatito al que tanto amor le tenías y en el que lamentablemente tenías todos los comienzos del capitulo de cada uno de los fics ¡MÁS UNO NUEVO DEYAPA! Ù.U**

**Ya esta, los dejo de aburrir… **

**Allí les dejo opciones: **

Hisagi y Soi Fong. - Hanatarou y Yachiru. - Uryu y Orihime. - Chad y Karin. - Keigo y Michiru. – Sentaro y Kiyone. - Jinta y Yuzu. - Ikkaku y Nemu. - Kira e Isane. - Shunsui y Nanao. - Shinji y Hiyori.

Ahora también doy a elegir como fue que Ulquiorra, Grimmjow o Aizen-baka se conocieron con las madres de sus hijos ;) Si no tienen idea pasen a leer 'Dekiru de las Sombras' xD

**¿Reviews? ¡Por favor! Levanten mi ánimo… **

**Bye-bye.**


	6. Comienzo 6: Tu eres parte SyH

**¡Konichiwa Minna-san! **

**¡GOMENE! ° *se siente terrible* Lamento haber tardado tanto… Es que estas vacaciones Hirameki-san *su inspiración, musa y demás* quiso tomárselas también ¬¬**

**Esperemos que les guste… Es mi primer ShinYori E.E No sean crueles T.T**

**Miko: ¡Nos vemos abajo! **

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes nos pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite-Baka-Kubo. Menos el fic que ha sido creado por esta cabeza que pronto necesitara terapia.**

**Comienzos.**

**Hiyori y Shinji:** _Tu eres parte._

- Maldito sea mi capitán, maldita sea mi ex-capitana y maldito sea el pelado insoportable de Shinji que no hace más que joderme la vida.

Maldito. Maldito. Maldito.

La palabra con la que casi siempre clasificaba la teniente Sarugaki a cada cosa que la molestaba en esta vida desde que su capitana se fue para dejar en su lugar al capitán Urahara. Un rubio pelado que nunca llegaría a apreciar ni idolatrar, nada. Él no se lo merecía.

Indignada se dirigía a una reunión urgentes de tenientes. Lo peor, quizá, era que a la par de dicha reunión también había otra de capitanes, lo que la llevaba a la clara conclusión de que se encontraría con…

- Vaya… Alguien tiene cara más fea que de costumbre – una voz burlona y a la vez seria llegó a sus oídos claramente. Una vena se hinchó en su cabeza al reconocerla al instante – Parece que tu tratamiento de belleza caduco, deberías de comprar uno nuevo, boke…

- ¡Shinji, idiota!

- Y el mal humor te hace todavía peor, mono.

- ¡Maldito pelado!

Y de un salto ya estaba sobre él, tirando y arrancando con furia sus vistosos largos cabellos. A la vez que éste la tomaba del brazo izquierdo para tirar del mismo en un intento de separarla de su persona.

Tanto los tenientes como capitanes del Gotei 13 no supieron saber…corrijo…debieron de saber o intuir la razón por la cual el capitán Hirako llegó con un puño marcado en su cara, en el ojo más precisamente, su pelo hecho un nudo, su haori rasgado y un trozo de tela blanco, que supusieron era la parte que le faltaba al mismo, sobre su boca cual rehén se tratase. Acompañado, claro, de la teniente con coletas altas y mirada satisfactoria.

Sin ellos… Todo sería mucho más aburrido.

**..**

La verdad no era otra. Entre ellos había una rivalidad más fuerte que cualquiera, una que no solo todo el mundo disfrutaba de contarse entre sí, cosas como "El otro día la teniente Sarugaki y el capitán Hirako nuevamente pelearon…" y al final reír o preocuparse por que aquello era tan cotidiano que hacía reír, o por que aquello era tan cotidiano que creían seriamente que un día de estos la rubia mataría cruelmente al rubio.

Pero la realidad era otra. Esto no era más que un juego del destino, el cual creía que uniéndolos de aquella manera, lograría lo que finalmente logró: una relación de golpes y palabras brutas que daban a entender el compañerismo, confianza y aprecio que se tenían entre ellos.

El destino jugo bastante tiempo, divirtiéndose de verles pelear y acostumbrarlos a ellos a hacerlo, a tenerse siempre, para así saber que no importa qué no se olvidarían nunca del otro.

Ni siquiera cuando los traicionaron y convirtieron en Vizard. Que Shinji nunca se había sentido tan seguro de defender a alguien con tantas ansias como a ella cuando la vio en peligro queriendo ser atacada por uno de sus compañeros. Ni siquiera cuando la vio retorcerse en medio de la transformación, entre lágrimas intentando tomar control sobre sí misma.

Tampoco cuando terminaron en el Mundo Humano, escapando de ser asesinados por la Sociedad de Almas, como si nunca hayan sido parte de ella, como si nunca hubiesen sido traicionados por alguien de la misma.

Nunca. Ni se olvidaron, porque lo creían imposible al estar viviendo uno junto al otro. Ni lo harían ya que, con el tiempo que estuvieron acostumbrándose al mundo de los vivos, entendieron que sería imposible, que el destino había ganado la partida y por más que quisieran no podrían separarse nunca.

**..**

Pánico.

¿Qué más pudo haber sido? ¿Dolor? ¿Terror?

El filo de esa Zampakuto atravesando su pequeño cuerpo, la de Ichimaru. Ver como sus ojos se llenaban de sorpresa y de cierto temor. Esos ojos miel, que había llegado a apreciar tanto, que más de una vez lo habían hipnotizado hasta que simplemente algún improperio que la hiciera enojar saliera de su boca. Esos ojos, palidecían lentamente.

- ¡Hiyori!

La desesperación corrió su ser mientras de un salto estaba sosteniéndola, y de otro estaba sobre los escombros, aun con ella en brazos. Notó como la sangre brotaba cada vez más y más, como la dejaba de forma involuntaria. Aferró su mano a su cuerpo, intentando inútilmente mantener aquel líquido vital dentro de su ser.

- Hiyori…

Ella abrió sus ojos, lentamente, dedicándote una mirada culposa. Sus ojos estaban apagados, e igualmente seguían vivos.

- Lo siento, Shinji…

- No hables.

Sonrió de lado, todavía sintiéndose culpable. No la habrían atravesado de no ser tan impulsiva después de todo.

- Yo… No me pude contener – susurro con dificultad. A lo que la mirada del rubio se lleno de muchas cosas. Enojo, por esas palabras bobas, por Aizen que la había provocado, y en especial a Ichimaru, que había sido el claro culpable de aquello; Desesperación, al ver como ella seguiría muriendo a menos que haga algo, respiraba cada vez con más dificultad, aferrándose impotente a su cuerpo nuevamente. Atrayéndola hacía él, mientras cerraba fuerte los parpados, en busca de claridad.

_- Hiyori… ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?_

Como si fuera por arte de magia recodó a Orihime, ella podría ayudar. Pero Ichigo… Todavía no regresaba. Ichigo.

- ¡ICHIGO!

El grito que dio en su busca, queriendo que llegase lo más rápido que pudiese para salvarla, para salvar a esa rubia cascarrabias con la que compartía todo, no solo la casa, las peleas de las que no se cansaban y los años, sino, también, más que simples sentimientos de amistad y aprecio por lo vivido anteriormente.

Esto que ahora dolía tanto de preocupación y desespero en su pecho. Y eso que a ella tanta angustia causaba al verlo tan alterado por su estado. Era esa pequeña pizca de 'algo más' que todos decimos cuando comenzamos a sentir 'algo más' por esa persona especial. Ese amor que te hace desear jamás perder al otro por nada del mundo.

Ella al final quedo en manos de Unohana. Gravemente herida. Y tristemente no pelearía con ella ni le podría decir las novedades de sus sentimientos por las próximas dos semanas luego de la Guerra de Invierno, en las que paso por una lenta recuperación en la que no podía hacer movimientos bruscos ni cabrearse demasiado.

¿Quién diría?

Quién diría, que ese tramo de días serían no solamente los más aburridos y preocupantes de su existencia, sino que los únicos momentos en que ella se veía sumisa y frágil. También en los cuales olvidaría por completo el decirle lo acordado vagamente en algún momento.

Y quién diría también que un día entraría a la habitación que Hiyori ocupaba y ella, luego de escucharle decir el improperio de siempre, saltaría de la cama olvidando por completo su estado a darle su bien merecida paliza. Para luego comprender que no solo estaba bien, sino que Unohana ya le estaba por dar de alta.

La felicidad fue algo que no se vio, pero que se supuso entre ambos. No solo volverían a sus discusiones y demás, sino que volverían al Gotei 13. No enseguida, pero en alguno meses, quizá tampoco a sus antiguos puestos, pero volverían a ser parte del sereitei, pertenecerían a un lado nuevamente.

**..**

Torció su labio inferior en disgusto.

¿Qué seria qué?

Teniente, bien, había escuchado y no tuvo ni un problema ¿Qué no lo era antes también? Pero… ¿De Shinji? ¿Por qué? ¡Si ella estaba muy bien siendo teniente de su anterior escuadrón! Del mismo modo que lo era mientras él estaba de capitán del quinto ¿Qué se les dio por tantos cambios sorpresivos?

- Que Ichigo, que Abarai, que Hitsugaya ¡Manga de malditos calvos mete patas!

Ese era su primer día como teniente de la tercera división. Como teniente del pelado de Shinji. Lo que más le molestaba de todo esto, era que no le molestase ser su teniente.

Y pasó el tiempo.

Estaban bien, sus discusiones pasaron a ser de todos los días, y mientras trabajaban, cada cinco segundos, pero sin embargo, seguía siendo lo de menos. Eso era costumbre, no podía molestarles por que prácticamente les gustaba. El problema, era que tanto tiempo juntos despertaba todavía más esa atracción que de por si se tenían.

- Shinji, maldito pelado ¿Qué se cree largándose y dejándome sola con todo el papeleo? – refunfuñó por lo alto. Con la pluma en mano y una pila de papeles a un lado del escritorio. Soltó la primera nombrada en un momento y comenzó a masajear su muñeca. Hacía ya dos horas que estaba firmando y llenando formas sin parar. ¿Dónde se había metido el maldito pelado?

- ¡Buenas, Boke!

El olor fuerte y pesado de sake llegó a su nariz más rápido que lo normal ¿Quién n su sano juicio se larga a beber a las siete de la tarde? Se le hinchó una vena en la frente, y hubiese atentado contra la salud física de su capitán, de no ser porque al ponerse de pie en forma demandante y mirar donde creía que él estaba, se encontró con los ojos avellana mirándola tan de cerca que respiraba el mismo aire.

Tragó saliva secamente. Muy cerca para su gusto.

- ¡¿Qué haces idiota? - Pero no se movió.

Él, la miraba divertido, en un intento de pelearla en otro ámbito a demás del de siempre. Sonreía, pero la sonrisa se borró al verla ruborizase hasta las orejas por la cercanía, y sin embargo quedarse haciéndole frente desafiante, mirándolo con sus ojos miel.

Un color miel, que le hizo pensar si sus labios sabrían igual, y también le hizo recordar el por qué de la estúpida idea de hacerla rabiar de esta manera ¿En qué pensaba sabiendo que seguro terminaría besándola? Maldijo interiormente a un Shunsui y un Hisagi borrachos que le habían dado la idea en cuando decidió avanzar unos milímetros y rozar sus labios con los suyos de una vez, pero apenas, estando al tanto del golpe que recibiría.

Pero, ella también tenía esos sentimientos de aceleración y nerviosismo cuando estaban juntos y cerca ¿Verdad? Lo supuso al sentir como un escalofrío la hizo temblar levemente en cuando la tocó. Al final era más susceptible que cualquiera.

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron todavía más con el leve contacto ¿Qué pretendía el maldito calvo? Sintió ganas de golpearlo, pero nunca lo hizo durante el momento, sin embargo, a los segundos de aquel casto beso lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido y asesto un buen golpe en la mandíbula.

- ¡¿QUÉ PRETENDES, SHINJI? - Alegó, siendo su grito escuchado por todo el Sereitei, con la cara, como nunca, hecha un tomate maduro, de pie sobre el escritorio y mirando al rubio que sentado como indio en el suelo sostenía el lugar golpeado. Y enfureció aun más cuando lo vio sonreír ciertamente orgulloso por lo hecho.

Desde afuera, algunos oficiales del escuadrón se quedaron de pie con el brazo en alto habiendo estando a solo un centímetro de golpear la puerta de la oficina. Los gritos y golpes se escucharon tan atareados que a todos les cayó una gota de sudor por la nuca, y un escalofrío les recorrió la espalda al escuchar la voz de la teniente allí.

Si, mejor regresar más tarde cuando no sean potentes objetos de descargas emocionales.

Dentro. Él le detuvo el brazo que claramente venía cargando otro golpe a su persona. Tan casto y sumiso, pero tan deseado y placentero. Como quien disfruta de una sola probada de su caramelo favorito; quiso más. Y fue cuando entendió las verdaderas intenciones de sus compañeros de tragos tras ese consejo. Apostaría a que ni siquiera se encontraban pasados en sake.

Ella le miro con el entrecejo fruncido en cuando su golpe fue detenido. El muy calvo e idiota la había puesto de más nerviosa, hasta el punto de no poder deshacerse del rubor en su cara, no por completo al menos. Allí estaba, levemente, adornando su rostro. Había sido tanto el nerviosismo en el primer roce que no había sentido la dulce sensación que seguramente habría compartido con el rubio de no estarlo.

Y al sentir una mano tras su espalda, pegando su pequeño cuerpo al del rubio, seguido de una nueva presión sobre sus labios novatos e inexpertos, pudo notarlo con claridad. Aperos y más expertos que los suyos, pero dulces, cálidos. No podría explicarlo muy bien de intentarlo. Era extrañamente placentero. Los labios de Shinji, de ese maldito pelado, habían sido extrañamente esperados.

Sentían que cualquier cosa podía pasar, y ellos no prestarían ni la más mínima atención. No por nada internamente lo habían esperado tanto, no por nada ya eran uno parte del otro, como para prestar atención a otra cosa cuando al fin estaban unidos.

Cuando se separaron, abrió la boca en un intento de hablar pero no alcanzó a expresar la pregunta que él ya la había contestado: _¿Por qué?_

- Porque tú eres parte…parte de mí – dijo mirándola tan intenso que la avergonzó, y regreso a sus labios nuevamente, siendo esta vez más correspondido que las anteriores. Entonces estaban de acuerdo.

- Te quiero – dijo ya sin vergüenza ¿Cuál podría tener si con quien hablaba era él?

- Te quiero más – le retrucó y ella lo aceptó sin chistar, logrando una risa de parte del rubio y otra unión de sus labios.

**..**

***Se seca el sudor de la frente* ¡AL FIN! **

**Ejem… Ejem… Son las 1:46 de la madrugada, mi Oka-san esta como loca diciendo que ya vaya a la cama *se ve a su Oka-san tan dormida como tronco* xD**

**Bueno… Este fue uno de los que más me costó escribir, y creo, o más bien lo aseguro, quedaron sus personalidades medias Ooc u.u Ya aprenderé a sacarla por completo XDDD **

**Lo odie con todo mi ser T.T Pero bien, espero que a ustedes les guste.**

**En fin… Agradezco a Any-chan, Shi-P-Dream y Nadia Mutou ^-^ Fieles seguidoras ;D**

**Y bien…**

**Allí les dejo opciones:**

Hisagi y Soi Fong. - Hanataro y Yachiru. - Uryu y Orihime. - Chad y Karin. - Keigo y Michiru. – Sentaro y Kiyone. - Jinta y Yuzu. - Ikkaku y Nemu. - Kira e Isane. - Shunsui y Nanao. - Shinji y Hiyori.

Ahora también doy a elegir como fue que Ulquiorra, Grimmjow o Aizen-baka se conocieron con las madres de sus hijos ;) Si no tienen idea pasen a leer 'Dekiru de las Sombras' xD

**¡Nos leemos! **

**Bye-bye **


	7. Comienzo 7: Casi un sueño HyS

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Tite-baka-sama, menos el fic que fue creado por esta cabeza que pronto necesitara terapia XD.**

**Comienzos.**

**Hisagi y Soi Fong: **_Casi un sueño._

Entro al lugar, sintiéndose embriagada con solo el olor. Frunció el ceño ante la fragancia que el sake desprendía, esa que tanto odiaba e hizo doler sus sentidos olfativos. Miro a su lado, Yoruichi sonreía satisfecha de haberla hecho entrar ahí. ¿Cómo era que había logrado aquello?

- Yoruichi-sama… No creo que… - Pero calló casi automáticamente al ver a lo lejos a su teniente babeando tras algunas mujeres, de verlo supo que estaba borracho, el sonrojo en sus mejillas, su sonrisa más idiota que de costumbre. Un par de rayos hicieron eco en los ojos negros de la mujer antes de adentrarse más allá, a paso pesado, súper dispuesta a darle su merecido a ese patán traga patatas.

Al ver aquello, Yoruichi se dio la vuelta y fue hacía la barra a pedir un par de tragos, encontrándose con Hiyori, Kiyone, Lisa y Mashiro. Las cuatro peleando con el cantinero al no dejar beber demasiado a la Sarugaki por su estatura. Rió por lo bajo al caminar hasta ellas y pedir para beber, alegando que la teniente Sarugaki era lo suficiente mayor como para poder emborracharse lo suficientemente bien.

La pelinegra, de mientras, estando a poco de su teniente y todavía sacando humo por sus orejas de la rabia. No noto cuando unos pequeños gritos se escucharon a su lado, para después sentir como le tiraban encima a alguien que le doblaba en estatura y contextura física. Cayó de frente al suelo, sorprendida por lo repentino que había sido aquello, con el culpable desplomándose por mitad encima de ella y otra mitad en el suelo.

Levanto la vista para encontrarse con las mejillas igualmente rojas por la borrachera. Y cómo no reconocer al teniente que lleva un tatuaje con el número sesenta y nueva marcado en la cara. Maldito ebrio. Por su culpa había caído. Se levanto de golpe, ahora todavía más envenenada, pero a punto de asestar un golpe al hombre que se intentaba poner de pie con dificultad, una gran manota sobre su hombro le alerto, y al darse la vuelta, un musculoso y grandote shinigami la sujetaba y levantaba como bolsa de papas al hombro y la sacaba hacía afuera.

- ¡Nada de peleas! – Grito arrojándola hacía afuera, cayendo a su lado también el pelinegro, que se puso de pie y los miro tambaleante.

- P-Pero…hip…si n-nunca me han sacado a mi…hip – se medio quejó, ante lo cual los cuidadores le miraron con una ceja en alto.

- ¡Te sacamos todas las noches desde que el teniente Izuru no se encuentra! – Y apenas recordaron eso el teniente de la novena se hecho a llorar desconsolado para después caer de espaldas hacía atrás. Ambos hombres en la entrada se voltearon y regresaron adentro.

La capitana del segundo, miro de soslayo al muchacho que estaba allí tirado, se encogió de hombros y salió caminando como si nada. Pero, estando ya bastante lejos, el espíritu de la humanidad le exprimió la conciencia, haciendo que regresase sobre sus pasos y observara con las manos en la cintura, y la mirada cargada de lastima al sujeto. ¿Qué le haría no regresarlo a su escuadrón? Cómo si ya no lo hubiese hecho ella con su teniente.

Tomó el brazo de Shuhei y lo paso por encima de sus hombros, suspirando pesada al hacerlo, miro hacía un lado notando la cara desencajada que tenía, una felicidad sufrida. Ella sabía que el pelinegro sufría por que sus amigos más cercanos habían desaparecido y ahora se sentía casi completamente solo. Tal y como ella se había sentido al momento en que Yoruichi se había fugado con Urahara.

Afirmó su gran cuerpo a su espalda pequeña y camino un par de pasos antes de usar el shumpu y llegar a la novena división en segundos. Donde por cierto, en la entrada, no había ni la más mísera mosca vigilando. Suspiro en resigna, regresando la mirada hacía un lado para ver la cara del muchacho, que inconsciente dio a entender a la chica que quizá mantener a un escuadrón solo no era lo más sencillo.

De una patada la gran puerta de madera se abrió, y entrando a paso lento observó como no había casi nadie en las habitaciones. ¿Qué acaso toda la escuadra andaba de parranda? Siguió de largo hasta la oficina principal, donde con 'suavidad', y como pudo, abrió también la puerta y allí intento arrojar al sofá, sin inconvenientes, al teniente.

No pudo predecir el que la mano del moreno se haya sujetado de su haori, para que al momento de intentar alejarse haya tirado de ella hacía él, para caer sentada sobre la espalda de Hisagi, que lanzó una inaudible exclamación por la impresión, ya que en realidad la chica no pesaba nada.

Se giró mediamente para quedar de lado pero con la cabeza hacía arriba. Dispuesto a dar las gracias por haberlo regresado y disculpas por que la hayan echado del bar por su culpa. Pero a sabiendas de lo ebrio que estaba y que seguramente en la mañana no recordaría nada, tiró del brazo de la pelinegra para acercarla y así poder decirle mejor, sino no se le entendería nada y aseguraba que solo al terminar caería dormido justo ahí.

Pero un error de cálculos bastante perdonable, hizo que tirase con torpe violencia haciendo que una, nuevamente, sorprendida Soi Fong cayera con su cara sobre la suya, quedando mejilla con mejilla, tan cerca que logro un latente rubor en los pálidos pómulos de la mujer.

- G-g-gracia-as… - articuló, bien, una había pasado, faltaba las disculpas. Soi pestañeó mirando de reojo los ojos negros apenas abiertos con dificultad, tan cerca de los suyos ¿Diría algo más? – L-lo-o s-siento…

Bien, noto que la fuerza ejercida aflojaba, había terminado, se levanto, suspirando ante todo. Maldito sea. Había logrado ponerla nerviosa. Intentó pararse del sofá, pero nuevamente una mano sobre su brazo la detuvo. Volteó dispuesta a golpearlo por retenerla más tiempo, en el cual debería de estar golpeando a su teniente por irresponsable no-hace-papeleo, pero al hacerlo solo sintió el sabor al sake que los labios del moreno tenían.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, antes de propinarle un fuerte golpe para dejarlo dormido finalmente, con la cabeza colgando por un lado y un enorme chichón en su frente. Cubrió con su antebrazo su boca, limpiándosela con el mismo, intentando sacar el gusto de aquella bebida. Finalmente salió con el seño fruncido de la oficina. Maldito haya sido. ¿Quién se creía para hacerlo de la nada?

Esa misma noche fue hasta el bar nuevamente, donde sacó a patadas a su teniente y lo encerró en la oficina con la amenaza de que si no terminaba con los deberes en cuanto saliera el sol no vería la luz del día en meses. Sabiendo que tendría que dar un día más para eso, ya que imaginaba que Omaeda estaría de cara en el suelo, como lo había dejado, dormido cual borracho que dejan luego de parranda, lo que era.

**..**

Fue ese el primer contacto, la primera vez que inútilmente habían tenido un acercamiento poco acertado. Eran de un mismo mundo, pero de distintos planes. Soi no creía en eso, no creía que fuera algo posible. Mientras Hisagi despertaba con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, sin poder creer que recordaba lo ocurrido en la noche.

Siete divisiones de distancia, nunca había sido más que una leve mirada por ser colegas en el Gotei 13.

Hisagi comenzó a creerse idiota ¿Ella le…? ¡¿Ella? No podía ser cierto, por que, la sádica capitana del segundo escuadrón era una mujer que le había golpeado y dejado inconsciente, una que no creía firmemente en los hombres, ya que como toda mujer, sintió la ofensa ante las palabras de algún idiota diciendo que las mujeres son más débiles. Ella nunca se había fijado en nadie ni nadie en ella ¿Qué hacía pensando en eso? Seguramente era el remordimiento por haber hecho algo que le causase enojo.

Instintivamente se llevó una mano a su cabeza dolorida… Si, le había hecho enojar.

Mejor se disculpaba… En cuanto el coraje le llegase.

La capitana, en su escuadrón, regañaba a su teniente por tercera vez en el día. El muy puerco no dejaba de manchar los informes con aceite o llenarlos de migas, por lo que tomo su comida chatarra y la tiro por la ventana, obligándolo a que termine si quería comer. ¿Es que a este hombre solo se le podía tener encerrado y trabajando a la fuerza?

Omaeda, suspiro entristecido y se sentó en el escritorio, justo cuando una mariposa del infierno entraba por la misma ventana y paraba en el dedo índice de la capitana. En minutos Soi Fong caminaba a la primera división para una reunión con el comandante. Solamente con entrar, una vez llegó, le basto para saber que lo que sea que le encomendarían seria una tortura.

Con mirada inocente, que cambió completamente por una de terror al verla entrar, estaba Shuhei parado allí, frente al viejo Yama-ji, de pie sostenido en su bastón, ambos al parecer esperando su llegada. Una vez estuvo junto al moreno del tatuaje para poder escuchar, Genryusai carraspeó.

- Les queda encargada una misión de investigación. El lugar es el distrito Zaraki e irán acompañados por un pequeño grupo de la doceava división, a la par de seis personas de cada uno de sus escuadrones – la capitana bufó casi imperceptiblemente. Una misión aburrida que trataba de mirar como los hollows aparecían, desaparecían y si existían en mejor condiciones en lugares despoblados.

Una tortura, y lo peor era que seria acompañada por el único hombre que solo con menos de treinta minutos juntos le había hecho sentir vergüenza, nervios y ganas de asesinarle.

Maldito teniente de la novena división Shuhei Hisagi.

**..**

Al momento en que pisaron nuevamente el sereitei, eran solamente la mitad de uno de los cinco grupos que habían enviado. Solamente unos pocos estaban ilesos, y ellos no estaban entre esos pocos desgraciadamente.

Con una pierna rota Hisagi devoraba su comida en compañía del capitán Komamura Sajin, que regañaba de no haber sido cuidadoso con su salud y no tomar en cuenta que ahora no solamente era teniente sino que era un teniente a cargo de las ocupaciones de un capitán.

Más, lo único que el pelinegro escuchaba eran reclamos. Más reclamos. Toda la misión, había sido lo único que había escuchado: reclamos. Por parte de la capitana gruñona y con falta de paz de Soi Fong. Estaba bien, él le tenía mucho respeto como a cualquier capitán, pero ella lograba cansarlo en un punto al reprocharle hasta como caminaba.

En la habitación de al lado, la pelinegra descansaba luego de saber que podría irse a las pocas horas. Había degastado su energía espiritual y de no ser por la sorpresiva ayuda que recibió de último momento, sin consentimiento, por más de haber estado desfalleciendo sobre el suelo, podría no haberse salvado.

Frunció el entrecejo al recordar que por más de intentar hacerse el fuerte, Shuhei había terminado cayendo al defenderla. Y sintió aun más molestia al saber que con eso intentaba que su mente regresase a pensar que el teniente de la novena era un descuidado, cuando la realidad que comenzaba a afrontar era que era bastante considerado. Y… Siendo el primero, que le atraía de algún cierto modo.

**..**

Yachiru saltaba de un lado hacía otro, comiendo todo el millar de dulces que podían verse sobre la mesa. Unohana era hombro del llanto de Kiyone que cada vez que la veía no podía evitar aquello. Yoruichi suspira y acariciaba la cabeza de la rubia que además estaba con unas copas de más encima. Mientras ella se encontraba tirada a modo estrella sobre el suelo de la habitación.

Si, como estrella. Con los brazos y piernas separados y mirando al techo como una estrella. Una con el cabello largo que molestaba pero prefería quedarse, el haori de capitana y la mirada más perdida y aburrida que nunca.

La Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis era aburrida sin el grupo de locas desaparecidas. Nadie quería aceptarlo pero las palabras locas y poco convencionales de Rangiku hacían falta, del mismo modo que el silencio de Nemu, la tranquilidad de Isane y los retrucos de Nanao hacía la primera nombrada.

Giró su cabeza hacía un lado, y la mirada roja de Yachiru estaba a centímetros de la suya. Ni se inmutó, por que la niña, sola, se movió del lugar e inclinó la cabeza hacía un lado, dando un aspecto que haría exclamar tiernamente a cualquier persona que no pasara por la falta de gente que sufría el sereitei.

- Soi-chan esta rara – anunció, sacando a todas de donde estaban para dirigir su mirada hacía ellas. La aludida elevó una ceja ante lo dicho ¿Rara? ¿Ella? ¿De donde?

Una risa atrajo nuevamente la atención, haciendo voltearse a Yoruichi, quien al cabo de la risa lanzó una mirada pícara a su ex discípula logrando un leve sonrojo involuntario en ella.

- ¿Quién es, Soi? – Inquirió entonces, cruzando brazos y, ésta vez, logrando que curiosas todas prestaran atención a la capitana del segundo.

- ¿Sigue esperanzada con eso, Yoruichi-sama?

- Oh, y ahora más que nunca – confesó - ¡Dinos! Pronto debo regresar a Karakura ¡Hasta Yachiru-chan lo noto! – apuró. La pelinegra suspiro negando. Si, Yoruichi-sama aun esperaba que ella consiguiera un novio y que en algún momento se casase. Pero no había uno como la gente, a demás de que alguien propensa a una muerte por defender no tenía recomendado encariñarse demasiado.

Negó. Pero llamó su atención una sonrisa que tiernamente Unohana había revelado. Si, era tierna, no espeluznante. La capitana del cuarto tenía a la hermana de su teniente desaparecida, en su regazo, quien suspiraba ya con el llanto más calmo.

- Hace unos días la he visto, Capitana Soi Fong, llevando al teniente Shuhei al noveno escuadrón – comentó, a lo que la mujer gato mantuvo su pícara sonrisa - ¿No tiene que ver, o si?

Al regresar, las presentes, los ojos a la pelinegra la notaron dándoles la espalda y sudando a mares. ¿Donde estaba la capitana Unohana que no la había sentido por el lugar? Llevó una mano a su mejilla y pudo notar con claridad cómo su rostro aseguraba estar ruborizado.

- Soi-chan esta roja ¿Qué dice eso? – Alegó Yachiru, con dulces en mano a punto de metérselos a la boca.

Si, quizá fue la primera vez que Soi Fong deseó tanto el silencio de aquella pequeña.

**..**

Caminaba con todo su pesar a su escuadrón, sus pies se arrastraban sobre el concreto que señalaba al piso. Nada le había parecido más aburrido en toda su vida ¿Dónde estarían Rangiku y Kira? Sin las ideas locas y desquiciadas de Matsumoto y los arranques emo que tenía el rubio, el sereitei se veía vacío. Y ni hablar que beber en estos tiempos solo era un peligro.

- Antes, el menos borracho ayudaba al más borracho – susurro con cataratas en los ojos. Aquello era una tragedia.

Una mariposa del infierno se le acerco entonces, pero muy ido en sus pensamientos la dejó pasar de largo, a lo que el pobre insecto volador le siguió los pasos dispuesto a entregar el mensaje como era de costumbre. El pelinegro freno sus pasos y elevó su mano con el dedo índice señalando al frente, donde la mariposa se poso y dejo salir lo que traía.

- _"El Capitán Comandante a solicitado una reunión de aquellos que estén al mando de su escuadrón" _

Suspiro hondamente. Lo enviarían a una misión aburrida o posiblemente mortal como había pasado con las anteriores. Lo peor era que, muy posiblemente, tendría que soportar como superior, a cargo de la misma, a la capitana Soi Fong.

Bueno, en realidad no era soportar, simplemente le pasaba por el aire lo que ella dijese salvo que fuera una orden con respecto a la misión, si de una ofensa se trataba bien se quedaba mirándola fijo hasta que terminaba y se iba frustrada. Esa mujer necesitaba un descanso o alguna forma de relajarse un poco. Pero él no podía hacer mucho, si se le acercaba lo golpearía o se ofendería por lo que había ocurrido la vez anterior.

Bufó, encaminándose a la primera escuadra. Ahora no solamente tenía el pensamiento de que se encontraba solo y solitario, sino que se debatía en invitar o no a la capitana del segundo a beber unas copas o algo para que se llevasen mejor. Al ser medio sereitei adicto al alcohol o buenas personas, era fácil hacerse de amigos, pero estaban ellos y Soi Fong, quien te rompería la nariz si te sobrepasabas.

Pero bien, otra ruptura de nariz, a demás de las que se había dado borracho, no haría mal, a demás de que estaba escrito que ella diría que no, segura y expectante.

**..**

- D-D-De a-acuerdo… - apretando los puños a toda la fuerza que poseía, con el ceño fruncido y una clara expresión de 'Me estoy esforzando a mares'.

Acababan de regresar de una misión de monitoreo. Solamente era ver como se encontraba todo por los distritos medios del Rukongai. Ni sabido desde cuando aquella idea de investigar, pero supusieron todos que se debía a las desapariciones/fugas de los habitantes del Gotei 13.

La mirada del pelinegro no pudo haber sido más épica. ¿Había aceptado, acaso? ¿Había escuchado bien? Llevó las manos a sus oídos y masajeó allí para corroborar que no estaba sordo. Se dio la vuelta y suspiro hondo, para darse la vuelta nuevamente. Allí estaba Soi mirando hacía un lado, con los brazos cruzados al frente, su ceño fruncido y un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Junto a ella, Yoruichi reía cubriendo su boca.

- Pasa a las nueve, teniente Shuhei, también iré – terminó con todo la Shihoin, pasando un brazo por sobre los hombros de su anterior ayudante.

Ni decir que el muchacho salió del lugar como vapor de agua hirviendo en una estufa, a punto de explotar. Y la capitana del segundo quiso que se la tragara la tierra, más a su amiga que a ella, pero que la tierra se la tragase al fin.

¿Por qué Yachiru tenía que notar su mirada? Ahora aseguraba que Yoruichi-sama no pararía hasta que de alguna manera terminase junto con el muchacho de peculiar tatuaje. Y como bien dicho por la mujer gato, no todo estaba en la apariencia, así que si el muchacho resultaba ser un idiota hablando, entonces caso perdido, era el problema, por que ella sabía que Shuhei no era demasiado desesperante, salvo que bebiese de más.

Y bien, así como lo predijo, aun que, si la cena hubiese estado más aburrida de lo que estuvo, seguro mataba a alguien.

Ambos, uno frente al otro, y Yoruichi junto a ella. Tanto silencio hacía que la mujer gatuna fuese la única que intentara entablar conversación, y al final terminaba siendo la única que hablaba.

Shuhei no habría estado tan callado de no haber sido por que la idea de estar comiendo con la capitana del segundo le pareciese tan anormal hasta el punto que aun creía que era un sueño y que pronto despertaría. Aun que también estaba el hecho de no solamente asimilar, sino aceptar que, si al fin y al cabo, le había invitado, era por algo.

Exacto. Y el pelinegro apenas caía. No entendía que desastre podría ser decirle lo que tenía pensado, ni si sería en ese momento lo ideal, además de que no hacía mucho que Rangiku aun rondaba por su mente, aun que si pensaba, había pasado hasta la noche, claro, en que se sobrepaso con la capitana y terminó con un terrible dolor de cabeza y cuello.

- Vamos… – refunfuñó la Shihoin – Shuhei ¡Di algo!

Pero ni eso sirvió, solamente logró que Soi Fong elevara una ceja incómoda y él se dignara a seguir comiendo. La de cabello morado suspiro y solamente se resigno a copiar las acciones del teniente, así quizá se distraería, ya aceptaba que su ex discípula muy posiblemente no estaba lista para salir con alguien.

- ¡Llévala a casa! – ordenó.

La pelinegra estaba de brazos cruzados, ruborizada por la vergüenza que le causaba la actitud de Yoruichi-sama, por más de saber que ella siempre tenía razón, y su actitud era por algo.

La misma se desapareció en ese momento, y sin decir mucho Shuhei le acompaño.

**..**

Era temprano en la mañana cuando una mariposa del infierno se paró sobre su cabeza y repitió el mensaje que traía al menos cinco veces en lo que Hisagi se levantaba.

'_El capitán comandante solicita una reunión…'_

Con solo esas palabras, ya tenía suficiente, terminó con el traje de shinigami y al ponerse de pie tomó su Zampakuto, saliendo por la puerta luego, y encaminándose como todo buen teniente cansado de tanto papeleo, y pasado por cita terrible, que es, a la primera división. Donde ciertamente no le pareció extraño encontrarse de brazos cruzados y en espera a la capitana del segundo.

- Buenos días, capitana – saludó, siempre respetuoso.

Y entre lo que habrían la puerta para la reunión, Shuhei pudo pensar que la razón de estar allí era porque adelantaban o suspendían la misión que se les había otorgado. Nunca pensó que, en realidad, no solamente cambiaban de misión a una mucho más complicada, sino que su grupo ya no iría, solamente el de la capitana fue asignado.

Sin creer que sucediera, la sangre se le heló. La última vez que había ido a una, había sido con ella, y tuvo que ayudarla para que no muriese ¿Ahora estaría mejor? ¿Podría sola?

Al salir observó como daba un golpe a su teniente, quien refunfuñaba el hecho de tener que hacer semejante misión, cuando él ni siquiera tendría que ir. Ahora sabía por que buscaban a Tenientes o Capitanes para ir a hacer esa investigación.

Soi Fong se fue caminando lentamente, indiferente ante todo como era de costumbre, ante la mirada del teniente, de quien las palabras simplemente salieron sin pensar, en un susurro que casi nadie hubiese escuchado, exceptuando ella claro.

- Capitana… Regrese.

Se detuvo apenas un poco, antes de volver a su antiguo caminar, dando a entender que había oído, pero igualmente seguiría siendo la misma ante ello ¿Para que cambiar, verdad? Seguramente él era así con todos. Y lo era, pero ante ella nunca había demostrado nada como eso.

**..**

- ¿Qué le ocurre a este? – Preguntó Kiyone, sentada en la mesa para cuatro, junto a Sentaro, quien con el vaso de sake en la mano también miraba al muchacho pelinegro, desparramado sobre la mesa, junto a Tetsuzaemon, que tras sus gafas negras también le miraba extrañado.

Kotsubaki dejo el vaso sobre la mesa y se cruzó de brazos, entrando a mostrar una cara de decía 'Intento parecer inteligente y sabio pero estoy borracho', más, ninguno de los presentes era adivino, y menos con algunas copas encima, por lo cual recargaron las miradas en el moreno que abrió un ojo y sonrió de medio lado.

- Está enamorado, y por esa actitud parece que no ha dicho nada o ella esta lejos – Hisagi se irguió, con una ceja en alto dirigida a su compañero de enfrente. Había atinado bastante bien, y fue por esa razón, que los otros también dirigieron una mirada curiosa a su persona. La Kotetsu, intentando adivinar si se trataba de quien ya sabía.

Nuevamente, el por entonces teniente de la novena, se desparramo sobre la mesa y el tercer puesto de la treceava rió orgulloso de su adivinanza, pidiendo otra botella de sake para seguir pasando el rato. La rubia que compartía el mismo puesto, corrió a Iba y se sentó ella allí. Al susurrar el nombre de su compañera de la asociación, y notar como el pelinegro giraba su cabeza y le enviaba una mirada matadora, confirmó lo que pensaba.

Bien, solamente quedaba esperar, era casi un sueño aquello. Ninguno sabía las actitudes de la capitana, puesto que cualquier reacción imaginada era compañera de un golpe. Ahora era ella la de brazos cruzados y mirada pensativa, intentando adivinar o llegar donde quería.

- Ella también… - susurró nuevamente, y ésta vez la mirada fue de sorpresa. Lo que él menos esperaba era enterarse por medio de otra persona lo que le parecía imposible, y más que esa persona sea quien en las salidas nunca hablaba, simplemente se embriagaba o directamente no iba. La desaparición de la gente había afectado seriamente a muchas personas, ahora que lo pensaba.

- ¿Qué…? – Pero no necesitó decir más, ella asintió y siguió bebiendo como de costumbre.

Tragó saliva y nuevamente miro la mesa, esta vez recargando solamente la frente, con los brazos colgando a sus lados inertes.

Entonces… ¿Era decirlo y ya? ¿Y si le golpeaba? ¿Y si decía que no por orgullo? ¿Y su propio orgullo? Porque estaba en claro que borracho no le importaba, pero sobrio y frente a alguien importante debía estar bien parado, además que las relaciones en el sereitei no hace mucho eran muy poco vistas, por no decir que casi no estaban permitidas. Pero era lo de menos, la principal pregunta que rodaba su mente era diferente y muy contradictoria a las demás;

¿Y si no regresaba?

Aun faltaban dos semanas para que regrese. Y seria triste, más bien devastador, no haber podido decirle nada. Y eso pensó todo el tiempo mientras pasaban las dichas semanas. Día por medio recordaba, hora por media, minuto por medio en los últimos días.

Cuando el día en que debía regresar terminaba, cerca de la noche, sintió, en efecto, la más profunda desesperación, enojo. Si a él le hubiese tocado ir, ella no estaría en problemas. Y así toda la noche paso sin dormir. Cuando ella apareció al otro día, no supo si alegrarse y salir corriendo tras ella, o aparentar que nada había ocurrido. Lo que si hizo, fue dar un profundo suspiro de alivio.

Fue unos días después, cuando despertó en una cama del cuarto escuadrón por la madrugada, apenas saliendo el sol, con una terrible resaca dolorosa, teniendo por compañero de cuarto a Kotsubaki, que al parecer soñaba que la almohada era una bella mujer que cortejaba.

No paso mucho, y decidido a irse, como hacía cada vez que eso pasaba, junto sus cosas y simplemente se fue.

- Mierda… - murmuro, masajeando sus cienes con paciencia, deseando un té de hierbas en su oficina para aliviarse.

Detecto la figura de alguien, de pie junto a un banco, mirando por la ventana del pasillo hacía afuera, y sin darle importancia le pasó de largo. Sus pasos se detuvieron tan de golpe como su resaca y demás inconvenientes al escuchar un monosílabo que ya conocía, seguido de algunas palabras.

- Hmp… No me sorprende encontrarte así por segunda vez.

Se giró sobre sus talones y entonces pudo verla; de brazos cruzados, usando una bata blanca y descalza. La mirada que le dirigía era de completo reproche, era como recibir un regaño por haber hecho algo malo, o recordar que hizo algo malo.

- Pobre tu hígado, deberías darle un descanso – regañó. Suspirando hondo, y con total lentitud tomando asiento en la banca. – Quisiera entender que le ven de interesante el beber hasta morir.

El Shuhei se encogió de hombros, en lo que contemplaba, bajo la tenue luz de los pasillos, mezclada con la de la reciente mañana, a la capitana que, realmente, había regresado viva. Y el podía jurar que ella le dirigió la palabra para hacerle ver que había obedecido.

- Supongo que calma penas… - respondió, ganándose nuevamente su oscura mirada.

- La única vez que bebí desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza – recriminó – Y la primera vez que te cruce ebrio y me dispuse a ayudarte, acabaste besándome con ese terrible aliento – Era un regaño. Esto si lo podía asegurar, uno que le hizo sorprenderse, debía decir.

Ella se paró otra vez, tirando sus trenzas hacía atrás, y comenzando a caminar hacía él, que le siguió con la mirada, observando que pasaba por su lado y seguía su camino. Sin despegar su mirada de la capitana, le llamó; - Oi… - Ella detuvo sus pasos, y él suspiro aliviado de que pretenda escucharle – Te quiero.

Entonces se dio la vuelta, y nuevamente tenía sus ojos oscuros mirándole seria, seriedad que se opacó con una media sonrisa, seguida de un suspiro cansino – Te demoraste.

**..**

**O.O *sorpresa hasta a ella misma* XD Estoy escuchando Carlos Baute~ *se siente inspirada para el romanticismo* ¿Ya era hora de publicar ne? U.U Gomene, intentare que Cicatrices sea rápido, ya tengo más o menos la idea de cómo será el capitulo :D **

**Ahora bien, a su elección:**

Hanataro y Yachiru. - Uryu y Orihime. - Chad y Karin. - Keigo y Michiru. – Sentaro y Kiyone. - Jinta y Yuzu. - Ikkaku y Nemu. - Kira e Isane. - Shunsui y Nanao.

Ahora también doy a elegir como fue que Ulquiorra, Grimmjow o Aizen-baka se conocieron con las madres de sus hijos ;) Si no tienen idea pasen a leer 'Dekiru de las Sombras' xD

**¡Gracias por leer! ¿Me regalan un Review? ¡Yo se que no cuesta!**

**¡Bye-bye!**


	8. Comienzo 8: Amiga IyO

**DISCLAIMER: ****Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Tite-baka-sama, menos el fic que fue creado por esta cabeza que pronto necesitara terapia XD.**

**Pasen a leer ****'Dekiru de las Sombras'**** xD y si no saben por que motivo muy especial hago este fic de 'Comienzos' pasen a leer ****Siguientes Generaciones****, y ya de paso, si gustan de drama AU pasen por '****Cicatrices'****, próximamente habrá un ****nuevo**** fic basado en una película que vi *0* *al fin hará un fic de esos* x3 Pero aun faltan varios detalles, así que esperen e.é xD pero igual los espero, son importantes…enserio :3**

**Miko: Oh yeah, ahora la niña se hace publicidad…**

**Si no lo hago yo me muero angustiosa DX **

**..**

**Comienzos.**

**Uryu y Orihime: **_Amiga._

Cada suspiro que emitía, era captado. Cada palabra que decía, era guardada, procesada, y si era dirigida a él, era correspondida formalmente, hasta con una sonrisa a veces.

- Ishida-kun…

Así lo llamaba todos los días, cada vez que se la encontraba, no importa cuando ni cuantas veces, ella siempre lo saludaba, siempre le dirigía unas tiernas palabras, y su mente no hacía más que perderse en sus ojos, que con total inocencia, poco creíble para alguien de su edad, le provocaban una ternura incalculable.

La primera vez que la vio, fue en la escuela misma, cuando se sentó junto a él, y de la nada comenzó a parlotear, ante lo que reaccionaba de forma tan fría, que ahora que pensaba, seguramente ella en esos momentos se habría sentido cohibida y mal. Y se sentía culpable con eso, puesto que había sido la única en hablarle.

Quizá luego se disculpó, no lo recordaba, pero estaba claro que había algo que no quería que ocurriera, y que termino ocurriendo de todos modos. Orihime estaba enamorada de Kurosaki, y él sentía que su corazón se oprimía con solo recordarla. A veces no es fácil, pero nunca dicen que es imposible.

La miraba con rencor oculto en sus ojos azules, mientras ella lo ignoraba. Estaba invadiendo cada sentimiento en su interior, sentía que su mente solamente pensaba en ella, que le hacía decir cosas que nunca habría dicho ni por obligación. Al sentir sus ojos grises sobre si, notaba que estaba indefenso, y también la rendición que tenía frente a ella, frente a su amiga.

**..**

- ¿Crees que estaré bien así? – Su cabello naranja no se veía asomando su cara, estaba completamente recogido en un peinado con mucho detalle, hermoso, con algunos bucles cayendo por atrás. El vestido de color crema estaba confeccionado tan bien, y era tan único que realmente no sabía por qué dudaba, pero tenía la increíble necesidad de tener su opinión.

- Así estas perfecta… - alegó, acomodándose sus lentes, y después el nudo de su corbata. Su mente viajaba por el recorrido del vestido, que era largo y solo dejaba ver los zapatos blancos, hasta arriba, donde se encontraba con una solera de compañía, blanca, sobre los hombros y brazos de la muchacha.

Blanco…fue lo que le trajo el recuerdo de Hueco Mundo, cuando estuvo a su lado, que también llevaba un traje de ese color, solo que completamente diferente, el cual lo invadía de la desesperación que todos tenían al ir a salvarla. Las peleas, que fueron de las más difíciles que debieron enfrentar, los Arrancar que terminaron de su lado para luchar contra quien era el principal obstáculo. De eso ya pasaban casi dos años.

Los Espada…quienes le recordaron a Ulquiorra. Y quien le hizo percatarse que la pelinaranja, al ir en busca de sus guantes blancos de gala, había comenzado a llorar.

- Inoue… No tienes que llorar…

Ella asintió, antes de voltearse, con las mejillas húmedas, y sonreír – Suerte que aun no me he puesto el maquillaje…

La ternura lo invadió aun más, y tuvo la increíble necesidad de abrazarla. No esperaba que el día de su graduación, tuviera que ir a casa de la chica a terminar los retoques del vestido, y que al llegar, con solo la vista simple terminara enamorándose más, sin saber. Le temblaba el corazón, en cualquier momento estallaría. Quería abrazarla, y ella se adelanto a ello, rodeándolo con sus brazos tiernamente.

Correspondió, solo para corroborar que estaba completamente perdido. Ella agradeció, escondiendo la cara en su pecho, e Ishida simplemente acarició su cabello, conteniendo a su amiga enamorada, esta vez del Espada.

**..**

- Está enamorado, Orihime – alegó Tatsuki, comiendo el último dango de la varilla, acomodando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, para después observar cómo su mejor amiga bajaba la mirada al suelo, dejando su comida de lado. Era preocupante.

- ¿Tú crees?

La pelinegra sonrió de medio lado, Inoue era tan inocente que realmente había veces que la preocupaba. Habían pasado unos dos años, y ella aun no notaba el amor del Quincy. Era estresante para la mayoría aquello ¿Es que nunca notaría que Ishida sufría cada vez más con solo ver que eran nada más que amigos?

- Si… ¿Por? – Indagó.

- Sería triste… - susurro, llamando la atención de la Arisawa – Si Ishida-kun estuviese enamorado…entonces me olvidaría y no pasaríamos tanto tiempo juntos…

Tatsuki tiró la varilla en el cesto que tenía a su lado, antes de suspirar hondo. Orihime y Uryu estaban cinco de los siete días de la semana, por cuatro horas, juntos. Ella iba a su apartamento, o él se encontraba en su casa. Hablaban, cenaban, principalmente hacían los deberes y estudiaban, ya que esa era la idea principal del juntarse.

Ambos se habían acostumbrado al otro lo suficiente. La paciencia infinita que se hay que tener con Inoue, él la tenía. Y las ganas de hablar que se requerían para pasar un rato sin aburrirse con Ishida, ella las tenía.

- ¿Te gusta?

El viento, oportuno de toda escena de película, paso por donde ambas estaban, haciendo que las mejillas de la pelinaranja se colorearan apenas un poco. Había paz, no había mención de Hollows siquiera. Ichigo apenas había podido volver a verlos, y junto a Rukia se encargaban de ellos, no había necesidad de preocuparse.

- No lo sé – confesó, apenada, volviendo puños las manos sobre sus piernas. ¿Realmente podría ser? Su mente decía que era imposible, su corazón palpitaba con las ganas que nunca había tenido, confundiendo si eso era amor, vergüenza, o una clara respuesta - ¡No se! – Elevó la voz, ahora cerrando con fuerza los ojos, sorprendiendo a su amiga, y haciéndola reír después.

- Ishida está enamorado…de ti…

**..**

En una tienda de disfraces, perdidas en los pasillos, estaban Rukia, Tatsuki y Orihime, volaban trajes hacía arriba, entre los gritos de la dueña del lugar y las muchachas.

- ¡Orihime, no hagas eso! – Intentó detenerla la karateka.

Y un traje de gorila voló al techo.

- ¡Ya lo vi! – Exclamó la Kuchiki, yendo como el viento hacia donde estaban sus compañeras, viéndose perdida nuevamente - ¡Arroja otro!

Y esta vez uno de momia. - ¡Señoritas, si siguen arrojando trajes tendré que echarlas! – Gritó en histeria la sueña, su local era un desastre. Ya lo era antes que ellas llegaran, con lo grande que estaba y la cantidad de cosas que había, era normal que la gente se perdiera, pero nunca nadie le había causado semejante alboroto.

- ¡OH! ¡CHAPPY!

Se hizo oír de la pequeña shinigami, y la mente de la mujer recalculó - ¡Eso esta en el pasillo nueve! – Avisó.

- ¡Estamos en el tres, Tatsuki-chan!

- ¡Vamos ya, no hables!

Se veían corazones saliendo hasta chocar contra el techo, y como la pelinaranja iba parloteando de cómo era que habían hecho para perderse. Cosa que a la Arisawa, le parecía una historia con un final bastante idiota.

- ¡Kuchiki-san! – Llamó Orihime al llegar, viendo solo un conejo gigante en el pasillo que sostenía más disfraces de conejos - ¡Un conejo gigante! – Se acerco en segundos y extendió un papel y lápiz - ¡Deme su autógrafo, señor conejo!

Tatsuki golpeó la palma de su mano en su frente. Su amiga era caso serio, y fue claro que hasta que la morena no se dio la vuelta y mostró su rostro, no se creyó que era un humano disfrazado. - ¿Iras así, Kuchiki?

- Si – asintió, con su mirada soñadora, y una zanahoria de plástico en la mano - ¿Y ustedes?

- ¡Seré una vaquera! – Alegó, empuñando su mano en posición orgullosa.

- Dijiste que serías una fresa – recordó Tatsuki.

- Pero es que ahora vi este – y señaló al traje que, en efecto, era de vaquera. Y la morena más alta suspiro resignada, viendo como una madre a sus dos niñas eligiendo entre miles de dulces.

Al momento de pagar por el alquiler del disfraz, la Arisawa notó claramente una mirada de tristeza en la cara de su mejor amiga. A esa fiesta iría Ishida, a quien no veía de hace varias semanas. Internamente deseaba que por alguna razón Mizuiro tenga que cancelar la fiesta hasta el próximo año.

Desde que Orihime había caído en la razón de que el Quincy estaba enamorado de ella, no había sabido como reaccionar, por primera vez se había asustado ante tal confirmación de parte de un muchacho. Tenía dieciocho años, era el cumpleaños de uno de sus compañeros, hacía algunos meses que había tenido la fiesta de graduación y había asistido con ese fino vestido de seda, color crema, hecho por las manos del mismo Uryu.

Se cruzó de brazos, en busca de recordar el tacto de la seda sobre su piel, las manos del chico sobre su cintura, brazos y piernas tomando las medidas, mientras ella no hacía más que hablar y, algunas veces, mirar qué era lo que hacía. Fueron muchas las veces que él la ayudo, que la sostuvo al caer y le dio la mano para intentar levantarla.

Había sido su amigo y compañero, ahora era la segunda persona, después de Tatsuki, que la conocía tan a fondo como ninguna otra. En el momento, sintió ganas de abrazar a alguien, a él de preferencia, y pedirle disculpas por ser tan desatenta hacía sus sentimientos cuando ella, por más de no haberlo visto, sentía prácticamente lo mismo.

Una mano en su espalda, seguido de una ráfaga fuerte de viento, le hizo notar que ya caminaban por la calle, con el sol picando la espalda en sus últimos días de calor. El otoño se hacía presente con tanta rapidez que le hacía hasta sentir nostalgia. La mano de su mejor amiga aun esta ahí, dando aliento.

- ¿Vas a ir esta noche, verdad? – Inquirió dudosa al verla tan despistada.

- No voy a fallarle a Kojima-kun – comentó, aferrándose a lo que esa noche usaría – Ni le fallaré a Ishida.

Tatsuki sonrió, y Rukia, escuchando a su lado, hizo una mueca de felicidad.

**..**

Era entrada la noche cuando el olor a bebidas, los gritos, intentando hacerse oír ante la música, y los muchachos, ya acostumbrados al ambiente, comenzaron a entrar en calor. El anfitrión bailaba con su actual novia, una mujer mayor de cabello rubio bastante exuberante, mientras sus excompañeros estaban en la barra, discutiendo entre ellos, o con las que eran sus parejas.

El único callado era Chad, que llevaba de maravilla el papel de un Frankenstein callado. Luego, Tatsuki discutía con Renji, Rukia le gritaba a Ichigo y viceversa, como de costumbre. Las muchachas, bastante afectadas por el alcohol, le huían vilmente a Chizuru quien estaba igual o peor que ellas, ganándose los golpes por parte de la Arisawa al acercarse de más a Orihime, y quien regresaba a sus discusiones luego. Keigo intentaba que cualquier muchacha aceptara bailar con él, insistiendo especialmente a Michiru al verla como el blanco más accesible (ella podría tener compasión de él).

Sado suspiro, a la vez que se recargaba en la barra, observando ahora como todos iban a la pista de baile con sus acompañantes, Asano feliz de haber logrado convencer a la dulce castaña, e Ichigo siendo abrazado por un conejo gigante.

Miró a su lado, encontrando al solitario muchacho de lentes disfrazado Neo, el protagonista de Matrix, uno con lentes transparentes en vez de oscuros. Al girar su vista hacía su otro lado, vio a la pelinaranja vaquera, con su sonrisa de siempre y un vaso en su mano, que tarareaba en voz baja la canción, moviendo apenas su cuerpo a la par de la canción. Al sentirse observada, se volteó a mirar al gran muchacho.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Sado-kun? - Él negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que nada.

Entonces, el medio mexicano, se acercó a su compañero, que lo miró extrañado - ¿Qué…?

Antes de poder preguntar, el moreno ya señalaba detrás de si mismo a la muchacha, quien parecía realmente estar intentando no aburrirse. – Invítala a bailar al menos – dijo, y al ver que hasta lo pensaba, volvió a suspirar. Eran más torpes uno que el otro. Él por no saber tratarla, y ella por quedarse ahí a esperar que la fiesta pase.

- Creo que debería – susurró Ishida, dejando el vaso de lado y dirigiéndose a la pelinaranja, sin vergüenza, como siempre había sido desde que se volvieron tan unidos, haciendo caso a su amigo.

Con solo mirarse, ella sonrió, aceptando la mano que él le ofrecía y fueron a la pista, era el momento de las canciones lentas, y todos estaban abrazados moviéndose lentamente al compás del sonido. A la vista del Yasutora, aquello estaba bastante aburrido, su 'compañera', como le decía a su novia, era joven aun para asistir a esa clase de celebraciones aun, por lo cual esa noche había sido obligado a asistir en cierta parte.

Orihime llevó sus manos al cuello del delgado muchacho, a la vez que él la sostenía por la cintura para llevarla a su ritmo. Era un silencio tan tranquilo, poco incómodo, estaban a gusto y felices. El perfume femenino llegaba a su sentido, dándole ganas de abrazarla para sentirlo más.

Tenerlo tan cerca, nuevamente le devolvía la misma sensación que había tenido por la tarde, esa muda nostalgia, el extrañarlo, las ganas de abrazarlo. Y no hizo que ese pensamiento durase demasiado, se abrazó a él con sus brazos rodeando más fuerte su cuello, atrayéndolo hacía ella. Su corazón se aceleró, y aun más cuando sintió los brazos ajenos corresponder a su abrazo.

La música seguía, ellos aun se abrazaban, Inoue no quería soltarlo, y se habían detenido en medio de la pista.

Los lentos se detuvieron justo después de esa canción. – Inoue… - le llamó, estaban rodeados de gente que había comenzado a bailar al nuevo ritmo de la música. Cuando finalmente pudo ver su rostro, éste estaba con lágrimas, las que le dieron el instinto de secarlas con sus manos.

- Lo siento… - dijo suavemente, provocando una sonrisa de ternura en el Quincy – Creo que no sabía como reaccionar… - confesó, y él supo enseguida que se refería a sus sentimientos por ella, lo que le hizo pensar que quizá si era imposible al final – P-Pero, realmente te quiero, Ishida…

Una media sonrisa se asomó a su rostro, y su semblante de desilusión cambió casi por completo – Yo también te quiero, Inoue…

Lloró más fuerte, volviendo a abrazarlo, esta vez sonriente, y el peli-azul correspondió, con más fuerza que la vez anterior, siendo él quien no quería soltarla esta vez. Los dos estaban tranquilos, seguían siendo amigos, amigos enamorados que ya no eran simplemente amigos, ni lo volverían a ser…

Muchas veces, no hay mejor novio que uno de tus mejores amigos al fin y al cabo.

**..**

***esperando regaño* :3 Tomates ahí *señala un cartel pegado en la pared que dice 'ahí'* Gomene ;n; Es que no tenía inspiración para nada… u.u Mis desastres mentales cada vez van peor e.é y espero que hayan ignorado eso de 'desastres mentales' n.n Soy una persona normal y locamente feliz :D**

**Y espero sepan disculparme y saber que he publicado de todos mis fic's a la vez en forma de disculpa… La verdad odio que dejen fics inconclusos, o se tarden de más en publicar, acepto un tiempo, pero creo que exageran con tardarse eso de años . Aun que también admito que esta genial que igual regresen ;D mientras saquen de la angustiosa espera de un final a la gente loca como yo que lee los fics e.é xDDD**

**Bien, allí están las parejas que tienen a elegir… ¡No se olviden de los dos Espada favoritos y del más malvadamente de los malvados! E.E No se por que, pero presiento que terminaran siendo los últimos de quienes escriba XD ¡Oh! Y pensaba en agregar también a Keigo y Michiru como un comienzo, aun que realmente ese Comienzo seria corto y no muchos le darían importancia .-. Me gustan las parejas raras XD Y en Siguientes Generaciones aparecerán luego… Enserio…; **

Hanataro y Yachiru. - Uryu y Orihime. - Chad y Karin. - Keigo y Michiru. – Sentaro y Kiyone. - Jinta y Yuzu. - Ikkaku y Nemu. - Kira e Isane. - Shunsui y Nanao.

Ahora también doy a elegir como fue que Ulquiorra, Grimmjow o Aizen-baka se conocieron con las madres de sus hijos ;) Si no tienen idea pasen a leer 'Dekiru de las Sombras' xD

**Gracias por leer ;D Ustedes tienen mi aprecio por su inacabable paciencia x3 XD**

**¡Bye-bye! **


	9. Comienzo 9: Antes que ver el sol CyK

**DISCLAIMER:****Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Tite-baka-sama, menos el fic que fue creado por esta cabeza que pronto necesitara terapia XD.**

**Perdonen la extrema tardanza, ¡pero no abandono! Yo, necesitaba un tiempo para poder tranquilizar mi cabeza e-é gracias por su paciencia, quienes la tuvieron. Ahora les dejo el Comienzo que algunas vienen pidiendo desde que comenzaba el fic ;) Espero que les guste especialmente a ustedes :D**

**¡Gracias por los comentarios! Lamento no poder responder los anónimos u.u**

**..**

**Comienzos.**

**Chad y Karin: **_Antes que ver el sol._

Despertó de su siesta, de un salto, al sentir un leve golpe en su mejilla. Se encontraba boca abajo, tirada en su cama, y hasta que su vista se adaptó al repentino despertar, se encontró con una mirada violácea, inocente por completo, con el entrecejo fruncido al haberla encontrado dormida.

Luego de la escuela, había ido al parque a jugar futbol con algunos compañeros, hasta que el hambre llegó y decidió regresar por la merienda. No pensó en caer dormida tan pronto cuando tocó el colchón. Ahora recordaba haberle prometido a Rukia e Ichigo cuidar de Raye, su pequeña sobrina. El trato era por toda una semana, por las tardes, hasta entrada la noche, debido a algunos problemas de los que no dieron mención.

Los ignoró, seguro era algo que no le podía terminar de interesar. Allí estaba la pequeña pelinaranja mirándola, y al girar su cuerpo hacía arriba, observó cómo su cuñada entraba por la puerta del cuarto, deteniéndose allí al verla reaccionando.

—Lamento que te despertara, Karin-chan.

—No te preocupes —le quitó importancia rápidamente, tomando asiento y calzando sus pantuflas. Refregó sus ojos, y bostezó también, lo que hizo carcajear a la menor de la habitación. ¿Era su parecer, o cada año que pasaba, se volvía más vaga? Ella creía que a los dieciséis años sería mucho más enérgica, y se cansaría menos. Pero repentinamente requería de dormir siestas luego de las habituales actividades.

Su padre le había explicado que sus creencias se encontraban mal, porque cuando uno comienza a crecer, más responsabilidades llegan a la puerta, entre ellas, la escuela que antes parecía tan fácil comenzaba a complicarse un poco más, y mente cansada, era esqueleto estresado.

Acomodó su cabello, que estaba encrespado por el rato de sueño, y despidió a los padres de su sobrina con ella en brazos, que retenía con fuerza ciertas ganas de llorar al sentirse abandonada, especialmente por su padre. Era el segundo día de la semana, y se sorprendió de que Ichigo dijera sobre agregar otra semana al cuidado. Aceptó, pero lo regañó por irresponsable.

—Y bien, Raye ¿qué te gustaría hacer? —Preguntó, con una sonrisa que la niña correspondió. No hablaba mucho, sólo decía un par de palabras, pero se hacía entender bastante bien, lo que le parecía bueno, sin Yuzu acompañándola hasta un rato después, sería complicada la comprensión.

Desde que la castaña había comenzado a salir con Jinta y Ururu, especialmente por el primero, aunque lo negara y afirmara que era porque la muchacha la invitaba, sus tardes, si no dormía, se volvían algo solitarias.

— ¡_Panque_! —Exclamó la pequeña, y ella la observó extrañada, habiendo escuchado aquel pedido el día anterior también, pero ya sabiendo que no eran panques de comida a lo que se refería.

— ¿Panque? —Y la hija de su hermano señaló la puerta, logrando que como una luz llegara la verdadera palabra a la mente de su tía—. ¡Oh! El parque… ¿Allí quieres ir ahora?

Raye asintió, con energía, y apenas pasaron un par de minutos para que se encontrara caminando al parque, entre sus tambaleos, puesto que hacía sólo un mes había logrado la hazaña de caminar, y desde entonces se negaba a brazos y coches, salvo que fuera mucha distancia o hubiese escaleras. No era ninguna niña tonta, sabía cuando buscar brazos y cuando usar sus piernas. Y por su abuelo, sabía que el parque no estaba tan lejos.

Allí estuvieron en poco tiempo. Llegando a la esquina donde comenzaba el lugar, ambas vieron algunas personas rodeando uno de los bancos placeros, para descansar, y donde las madres se sentaban para ver a sus hijos, tranquilas, también. A medida que se acercaban, el sonido de una guitarra llegaba. Y Raye dio un pequeño salto en su lugar, intentando apurarse en llegar hasta allí.

Una tonada pegajosa, que nunca había escuchado. Se adentró entre la multitud, gracias a su sobrina, pidiendo disculpas por molestar al mismo tiempo. Allí encontró a Sado, el amigo de su hermano, con la guitarra en manos, que justo terminaba aquella melodía, a la par que era aplaudido y recibía su propina en la funda del instrumento.

— ¡_Ado_! —Exclamó Raye, con una sonrisa, elevando sus brazos al cielo para hacerse ver por el gigante. Él le sonrió, la gente se comenzó a disipar, pero no se vio preocupado, sabía que podían llegar más, además de estar por retirarse.

—Buenas tardes —saludó, y Karin asintió, con sonrisa de cortesía, mezclada con la gracia por cómo lo había llamado la pelinaranja.

—Hola. No tenía idea de que tocaras aquí —confesó, mirando cada acción en lo que la guitarra era guardada, y a la vez intentaba deshacer el puchero disgustado que Raye le envió por hacerlo.

—Estoy casi todos los días. Siempre estás jugando —anunció el moreno, y ella se sintió algo avergonzada por no haberlo notado antes. Él tenía razón, siempre iba a jugar al parque, un rato al menos, después de clases. El parque que repentinamente comenzó a llenarse de madres con niños. Aquello había vuelto algo peligroso al juego. También, el lugar que siempre le recordaba el primer encuentro con Sado.

Y ante la imagen que tenía de niña, aun la piel se le erizaba de recordar al hollow atacándolos, la desesperación y ayuda del Yasutora hacía su persona, y también se encrespaba de rabia al rememorar cómo se había borrado cuando ella fue por ayuda.

—Lo siento, no te había visto.

Se hizo silencio, ciertamente incómodo para la pelinegra, en lo que Raye le hablaba al mexicano un idioma inexistente, pero en el que seguro reprochaba el final de la música. Aquello le llamó la atención, y pudo distraerse del silencio. Se agachó hasta quedar en cuclillas, a la altura de la pelinaranja que hablaba—. ¿Ya te había escuchado antes, verdad?

—Una vez me pidieron que la cuidara —comentó, y ella lo miró extrañada—. Solía tenerme miedo, y la única forma de calmarla cuando me encontré solo, fue con la guitarra —asintió, comprendiendo, e imaginando a la pequeña detrás del gigante el resto del día para que tocara la misma u otra canción.

En un día logró ganarse la confianza de una niña desconfiada como lo era la mini Ichigo. No imaginaba hasta donde podía llegar la paciencia de aquel hombre, pero teniendo como amigo a su hermano, suponía que lejos.

—Y bien, ¿cómo has estado, Kurosaki?

Ella salió de sus pensamientos, y decidió ponerse en pie para no forzar tanto sus rodillas—. He estado bien, si.

Lo vio sonreír, y también sonrió, de medio lado. Por un extraño momento, dejó de sentirse tan sola por la falta de su hermana. Y fue un extraño momento, porque sabía que aquello era por la presencia del moreno. Su energía espiritual la abarcaba completamente, le hacía sentirse segura, cómoda, le quitaba, en parte, esa molestia de tener algún que otro fantasma curioso detrás. Él los mantenía al margen.

Quizá Raye había notado eso también, pero con su inocencia y edad no podía decir nada, ella había comenzado a buscar Sado por la música, y siendo niña, al pasar a sentirse segura también, sin esa gente molesta que le hablaba a veces, buscaba esa calidez, el buen sentir que ahora también sentía ella. Le quitó la mirada de encima, carraspeando, notando que el sol ya comenzaba a irse, y el frío podía comenzar.

El Yasutora se despidió cortésmente de ambas, cargando su instrumento a la espalda, yéndose al mismo tiempo que ellas, pero en la otra dirección. La pequeña agitaba su mano enérgica, hasta que lo vio darse la vuelta. Karin se había marchado con un sentimiento raro. Sabía que al día siguiente su sobrina pediría regresar, y ahora ya aseguraba que ella iría a buscarlo.

Y así mismo fue. Al día siguiente, y al siguiente. Rukia comenzó a llevarla una hora más temprano, por lo que tenían más tiempo para escucharlo. Y todos los días cambiaba las melodías, menos una, no había vez que no la haya escuchado, por lo que comenzaba a pegársele. Y siempre que comenzaba la misma, él sonreía y ella no podía evitar no hacerlo también.

Raye tomaba asiento con él, a su lado en el banco, moviendo los pies al quedarles colgando, y atenta, no quitaba la mirada de la guitarra, aplaudiendo, mostrando una imagen tierna, cada vez que una tonada terminaba. Ya no volvía a mostrarse disgustada cuando el gigante guardaba lo suyo y tenían que irse, porque sabía que al día siguiente volverían.

La incomodidad de Karin cada vez que él dejaba su pequeño trabajo, ya para marcharse, y entablaban una conversación, a veces leve, otras un poco más extensas, prácticamente ya no estaba. Incluso, había momentos en los que sólo pensaba en ir a escucharlo, sentir esa energía relajante, abrazadora, cálida. La que una vez le hizo preguntarse si los abrazos podrían sentirse así.

Se regañó con rapidez, avergonzada de pensar tal cosa. Era el amigo de su hermano, tres años mayor, no era tanto, y tampoco entendió las razones de los cálculos. Los chicos no le habían interesado mucho, aceptaba haber crecido, y estar creciendo aún, que los dramas de sus compañeras con los muchachos, algunas veces, podían llegar hasta llamarle la atención.

Había discutido con Yuzu sobre ello varias veces, siempre anunciando que no tenía por qué detenerse de querer estar con alguien por ella. Ya sabía que la susodicha en cualquier momento vendría con la noticia de tener novio, nadie más que ese bruto de Jinta. Al menos estaba claro que la quería, ese muchacho tenía gran debilidad por su hermana.

Pero en su caso, un par de veces, dos ocasiones si era exacta, chicos la habían invitado a comer el almuerzo o a beber algo fuera de la escuela. Ambos resultaron ser unos imbéciles sin cerebro, y nada había vuelto a cruzar por su cabeza hasta ese día. Yuzu le mencionó que con Jinta a su lado se sentía segura, Rukia les había dicho a ambas que con Ichigo se encontraba tranquila, que si bien la desesperaba la mayoría del tiempo, sus peleas cada vez eran menos, pues estaban madurando. Alegaba con firmeza que llegaría a sentirse incompleta sin él.

Para esa parte de la historia, Yuzu tenía los ojos iluminados, y ella no se lo creía.

Ahora dudaba, porque la comodidad estaba con Sado, igual que la seguridad y tranquilidad. Usualmente golpeaba a sus compañeros, tanto de escuela como de futbol si se pasaban con ella o cometían algo estúpido que en la adolescencia era ya muy normal. Con el moreno cerca, no sentía esa necesidad, podían pasar esos mismos muchachos, hacer la misma rutina que ganaba golpes, y ella no se inmutaría.

Lo había golpeado una vez, y regañado, pero en ese momento lo había ignorado, estaba alterada por lo que había ocurrido, el sentimiento de haber podido morir, Chad se encontraba moribundo en el suelo, y fueron sólo segundos los que tuvo paz a su lado, hasta que de nuevo su enojo, provocado por creer que aquel hollow estaba relacionado con su hermano, fue dirigida hacía él.

Recordó haberle dado una patada en la cabeza.

Rió entre dientes, y al reaccionar, notó que ya no había nadie a su alrededor, y nuevamente el gigante intentaba entender a Raye. La observó fruncir el entrecejo, y negar enérgica—. ¡_No ir_! ¡_Panque_! —Decía, como queriendo ordenarle, pronto tenía la mano del muchacho en su cabeza, revolviéndole el pelo.

Karin miró el cielo, y se sorprendió de lo tarde que era, observó la hora en su reloj de pulsera y también se sorprendió. Esta vez Sado había tocado por una hora más, ya eran poco más de las nueve, y no lo había notado siquiera.

Luego de convencer a Raye que ya era tarde, y que seguro su mamá estaría en casa esperándola, por más que Rukia siempre llegara luego de las diez ¿Qué niño no ha sido engañado con eso? —. Raye, ya es tarde. —La niña refunfuñó, pero casi sin quejas tomó la mano de su tía, luego de la engañosa explicación, después de todo habían sido algunas horas sin su madre.

—Las acompañaré —se hizo oír el Yasutora. La pelinegra lo miró extrañada—. Ya es muy tarde —comentó, y Karin se negó, varias veces, en lo que Raye bostezó, y finalmente cedió, no quería que se molestase, pero al parecer, por más que sean sólo unas calles, él llegaba a preocuparse.

La conversación más larga transcurrió en esa caminata, donde tuvo que llevar en brazos a la pelinaranja que cayó dormida. Al final de la misma, él le comentó que al día siguiente no estaría, y ella sólo asintió. Quizá notó algo de disgusto al mencionarlo. Posiblemente pudo ser también incomodidad, ya que ellas habían estado yendo varios días seguidos, y se vio obligado a decirles.

—Está bien, igual querrá ir al parque. Pero seguro regresaremos cuando vea que no estás —razonó, deteniendo sus pasos cuando ya estuvo frente a su casa—. Nos vemos entonces, Sado. —Hizo una leve reverencia, solo con la cabeza por tener brazos ocupados, con una simple sonrisa. Él estaba como de costumbre.

Ya había reparado antes que era mayor, y que tampoco le importaba mucho. Pudo aceptar al decir eso, que quizá él le interesaba, que posiblemente en esas casi dos semanas se había acostumbrado a pasar un rato en su presencia, que la misma, la tranquilizaba y hacía sentir segura, que las palabras que intercambiaban, un par de veces la hicieron reír, y que su compañía se volvía importante.

—Nos vemos —saludó él también.

Una vez estuvo dentro, dejó a Raye en el sofá, para que continuara durmiendo, a la vez que seguía con sus pensamientos.

En esos días, ella había notado, también, que algunas veces él se había interesado en qué diría, escuchando atento, distrayéndose del dialecto que la pequeña intentaba. Una vez, la pelinaranja había querido columpiarse, y ahí estuvieron los dos con ella hasta que el sol se escondió. Esa vez, había logrado que no se preocupara por el regreso a casa. Pero entendía que ésta vez, él quiso avisarle.

El siguiente día, fue como predijo. Al llegar al _panque_, y no ver al gigante, Raye quiso regresar, y comió galletas, una chocolatada, dibujó y miro televisión. Pero todo el día, se encontró inquieta de un lado a otro, para dibujar, más bien rayar, lograba un punto y corría de aquí hasta allá, los programas de tv infantiles, les miró a medias.

Ella simplemente reía por ello, y a la vez la entendía. En un momento, la pequeña se acercó y preguntó por _Ado_, contestó que al día siguiente irían a verlo, pues ese día estaba ocupado. La pequeña Kurosaki no entendió mucho, pero se conformó con el 'volver a verlo'.

Al día siguiente, Rukia llamó temprano, anunciando que ese día, Raye estaba enferma y no iría, pues prefería quedarse con ella. Durmió hasta tarde, y cerca de las cinco, decidió ir al parque, pues ese día Sado estaría, y posiblemente se preocupara si no se aparecían. Al llegar, lo vio apenas sacando la guitara de la funda, y sonrió al acercarse.

—Buenas tardes.

—Hola, Kurosaki —saludó también, y la observó detenido, le faltaba alguien—. ¿No viene…?

—Despertó resfriada, Rukia-chan no quiso que salga.

Él sonrió levemente, asintiendo en respuesta. Pronto comenzó a tocar, y ella tomó asiento en el banco de en frente, dispuesta a escuchar desde ese momento. Movía lo pies y golpeaba sus dedos en las piernas, al ritmo, cada tanto. Observaba también las aves, y a los niños que corrían por ahí. Algunas personas fueron parando a escuchar, como de costumbre. Y la tarde se pasó algo más rápido de lo usual.

La última melodía fue esa misma canción de siempre. Una nueva sonrisa, se sentía realmente a gusto.

Sado se puso de pie y guardó lo suyo antes que nada. Nunca alguien se había quedado tanto tiempo a escucharlo. Su presencia había llegado a reconfortarlo, en cierto aspecto, esas tardes tocando la guitarra, solo, se habían vuelto acompañadas desde su llegada, y en parte sólo iba para verlas a gusto. Karin había cambiado mucho a cuando era niña, ahora era más tranquila, y no notaba perturbación alguna en su energía. Ignoraba si era o no por él, pero se sentía mucha paz.

— ¿Quisieras ir a tomar algo?

Karin lo miró con algo de sorpresa, pero asintió rápidamente, sin problema. Se puso en pie, y comenzó a caminar con él. Así lo haría también al día siguiente, y desde entonces, sería, en parte, una pequeña costumbre. Seguiría yendo a verlo todos los días, con o sin su sobrina, la mayoría del tiempo con ella, pero algunas, sola, ya sin inmutarse ni preocuparse.

Para Chad sería común verla, sonreiría seguidamente, y cada vez entablarían más conversaciones. Sus posibles peleas, serían algo raras, y reducidas, pues él le daría la razón, o simplemente callaría, ella bufaría y al final simplemente se disculparía de ser necesario.

Algunas veces, pasarían largas horas, juntos, él tocaría la melodía que tanto te gustaba y mostraría y traduciría la letra, pues descubriría entonces, que era una canción latina, conocida, pero en español. Entonces, vería que la letra coincidiría en parte con su sentir, que antes de ver el sol amaneciendo, en una de esas noches largas fuera de casa, en las que Isshin se volvería loco, y Yuzu intentaría calmarlo hasta que se durmiera en el sofá, preferiría simplemente escucharlo.

Y Chad la consentiría todas las veces, sin dudar, pues la música era su vida en primer lugar, Karin la superaría, y si con ella podía complacerla, no podría estar más a gusto. Él confesaría sus sentimientos rápido, y la pelinegra no se asustaría, pues en poco tiempo se habían terminado de conocer muy bien, y además correspondía.

Sus besos serían ásperos y cálidos, sin demanda ni apuro. Él esperaría toda la vida, y ella no dudaría en decirle cuando estaría lista. Su relación sería algo corta, por poco un año, pero muy profunda y real. Meterían la pata, e Isshin e Ichigo intentarían matar al Yasutora. Más, ella los detendría, en defensa del moreno, así joven y embarazada, diciendo que fue más su decisión.

La paciencia y la paz reinarían, pues él la calmaría siempre, y ella se dejaría calmar. Sus corazones eran diferentes, pero antes que ver el sol, preferían verse el uno al otro. Sus conflictos no serían graves, pues no habría razones para tenerlos. No habría tantas muestras de afecto en público, no serían de esos, pero estarían siempre en la mira del otro, teniéndose en cuenta.

Y cuando la tarde cayera, y pasearan por el parque, se tomarían el tiempo de sentarse, y Karin recargaría su cabeza en el hombro de Sado, suspiraría agradecida, y él sonreiría con simpleza.

**..**

**¡Horror! D: *para regreso estuvo pésimo* -_- *apunta el escudo* a mi o a él, me los merezco xDDDD **

**Wow, realmente, lamento decepcionarlas a las que me lo han pedido desde hace bastante ¡GOMENE! **

Hanataro y Yachiru. - Keigo y Michiru. – Sentaro y Kiyone. - Jinta y Yuzu. - Ikkaku y Nemu. - Kira e Isane. - Shunsui y Nanao.

Ahora también doy a elegir como fue que Ulquiorra, Grimmjow o Aizen-baka se conocieron con las madres de sus hijos ;) Si no tienen idea pasen a leer 'Dekiru de las Sombras' xD

**Emm, ya quedan pocas ;-;… dejen reseña, sea buena o mala, creo que me cualquiera me tendría bien -.-U**

**Cuídense mucho ¡Bye-bye! :D**


	10. Comienzo 10: Aquí y ahora SyK

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite-baka-sama, menos el fic que fue creado por esta cabeza que pronto necesitara terapia XD.**

**Comienzos.**

**Sentaro y Kiyone: **_Aquí y ahora._

Pensó que era un muchacho, al verla lo pensó, y al tratarlo como a un colega, se ganó un buen grito acompañado de un golpe en la cabeza, ¡era una chica, mierda! Y se lo había dejado bien claro, luego de una mirada de recelo y con el puño extendido. Puño que fue retenido por el teniente Kaien Shiba, porque en esos tiempos todavía él estaba.

Cuando Kiyone Kotetsu entró al escuadrón, todavía estaba la presencia del teniente. Y era él quien detenía las peculiares y aniñadas peleas que comenzaron a formarse entre ellos. Su relación no era buena, y su comprensivo capitán sólo sonreía compasivo y objetaba que los dejara ser.

Sentaro y Kiyone se volvieron el tercer puesto del escuadrón, a la par, ayudando tanto a teniente como capitán, y no dejando ver quién de los dos estaba en un rango más inferior que el otro. No podían dejar que aquello se viera, no podían dejar que su orgullo se pisara.

El cuarto puesto de oficial quedó vacío y estancado, con telarañas, nadie lo usaba. Eran capitán, teniente, tercer oficial, quinto oficial. El cuarto estaba olvidado, pisoteado por quien lo tuvo y no dejó ver que lo llevaba. Todos reían por eso, todos tomaban a gracia la competitividad de aquellos dos.

Forcejeaban, se gritaban, empujaban y muchas cosas más. Llegados ciertos momentos en que Ukitake y Shiba se veían en la necesidad de darles un alto, y ellos frenaban sus disputas, no por cortesía del Kotsubaki…

Él lo veía, cada vez que el capitán Ukitake pedía silencio, el rubor amanecía en las mejillas de su compañera y pasaba a ser una tumba. Palabra de capitán era sagrada, todos obedecían, pero ella en especial. Sentaro un día se dejó caer sentado a reír y reír, ignorando los quejidos que Kiyone le daba, fuera de la oficina del capitán.

—¡Eres una acosadora! —se burló, y medio acusó. Había encontrado entre el papeleo una foto de su capitán, mientras éste andaba cuidando de sus plantas. No pudo ser otra que ella quien tomara la fotografía. Seguramente en los momentos que tenía que llevar los formularios por su cuenta, cuando no iba en su compañía.

—¡¿Y a ti qué te importa, idiota?! —reclamó, recuperando su pertenencia y guardándola en los bolsillos internos del traje shinigami. Ruborizada hasta la frente, se sentó también, haciéndose un ovillo para ocultar su rostro. Eso había sido vergonzoso. Ella lo sabía, era otra muchachita más con un enamoramiento hacia su capitán, no podía negarlo, pero tampoco terminaba de afirmarlo, muy en el fondo sabía que más que nada era una profunda admiración.

—¡Oh, por favor! No me vengas a hacer sentir culpable de algo ahora —recriminó, al verla así. Pero pasados unos segundos sin contestación, se acercó a picarle la espalda para ver si en verdad no había metido la pata al reírse de aquella forma. Bufó sonoro y se puso en pie —. ¡Eres más sensible de lo que pensé! —exclamó, dándose la vuelta para irse.

Y sólo bastaron esas palabras para que la mirada de la Kotetsu se elevara y frunciera el entrecejo más que nunca, reuniendo la molestia y coraje que aquello le produjo. Ella no estaba enamorada de su capitán, ¡ella no era ninguna mujer sensible a la que podían lastimar!

Se irguió con rapidez, y fue tras él, arrojándosele encima con puño armado, dispuesta a demostrarle que no era quien le dejó creer. Y al Kotsubaki se le ocurrió darle una mirada por el rabillo del ojo, justo cuando sintió los pasos acelerados detrás de sí, y terminó de voltearse ante la imagen de una Kiyone moleta, en busca de darle otra tunda.

Fue al momento que cayó de espaldas al suelo, y ella a horcajadas encima de él, levantando el puño para golpearlo, que la puerta de la oficina de su superior se abrió a sus espaldas. Las miradas del teniente y el capitán se centraron en ellos, con sorpresa y algo de indignación.

Vaya cosa.

Momentos después intentaban atropelladamente explicar que no era lo que parecía, entre las risas divertidas de Kaien y los "_Je, no se preocupen, muchachos…_" de Ukitake. Cuando todo se vio aclarado, o eso más o menos se hizo ver, recibió el golpe en la mejilla y observó a la rubia irse bufando como toro, escena que le causó gracia, porque sabía que también estaba ruborizada en extremo.

Los días que siguieron a la repentina ausencia de Kaien, fueron tristes y cargados de luto. La falta del teniente y la enfermedad empeorando de su capitán, después de unos meses, hicieron que todo fuera un caos. Caos del que ellos debieron hacerse cargo. Papeleo y más papeleo, entre más discusiones y disputas entre ellos.

Había momentos de tranquilidad, donde firmaban sin parar y no había tiempo para más. Pero también estaban esos otros, cuando terminaban, y les quedaban unos minutos libres, luego de llevar el té al capitán, que se encontraba en cama, y usualmente en compañía de la capitana Unohana o algún subordinado de la misma. Esos momentos en que incluso podían entablar una charla sin problema alguno.

Y en los cuales también daban ganas de arrojar, tanto tintero como pluma, a su compañero por haberle contradicho en algo.

Llegó el día en que Ukitake se puso en pie y regresó a sus labores de capitán, y entonces el tiempo comenzó a pasar muy rápido. Compartiendo lugar en el tercer puesto, no habiéndose asignado teniente al escuadrón, ellos se encargaban de los trabajos que recaían en el mencionado puesto. Nuevamente a la par, y nuevamente a sus ya normales discusiones.

Y pasaron muchas cosas.

Pasó la instrucción de Kurosaki Ichigo, pasó la casi sentencia a muerte de Kuchiki Rukia, pasó la guerra de invierno. Pasaron desapariciones de tenientes y oficiales, también de capitanes, entre los cuales se hallaron Kyoraku Shunsui y Hitsugaya Toshiro, que hicieron recaer en la enfermedad a su capitán.

Pasaron, para decirlo bien, metidas de pata, que una vez perdonadas y aceptadas hicieron regresar a la vida al capitán, y lograron que un día, llegada la tarde, mientras ambos observaban al mismo en su jardín, Kiyone recargara la cabeza en su hombro, y suspirara tan hondo como le fuera posible, y él la dejara hacer.

Era uno de los primeros días de tranquilidad, o así lo sentían. Su capitán volteó a mirarlos, con su sonrisa encantadora y tranquila, pescándolos en ese instante, logrando que se separaran abrupta y torpemente, como si estuviese mal, y que la muchacha cayera sentada hacía atrás.

—Oigan… Mañana es su cumpleaños, ¿verdad? —Jushiro cortó una mala hierba que crecía en sus gencianas, sin mirar la acción, con la vita fija en sus terceros oficiales. Ambos retomaron la compostura, meditándolo por al menos cinco segundos.

Veintidós de Septiembre. Otra cosa más que tenían que compartir, la fecha de cumpleaños.

Otra cosa más que tenían para comenzar una discusión, si era bueno celebrarlo o no. Ukitake sonrió, sonrió con esa sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de comentar que ya les había organizado una fiesta, con la ayuda de Unohana. Una celebración pequeña. Una celebración otoñal, con algo de sake y globos fiesteros, sólo para sacar un poco del desastre al sereitei. Para lograr más sonrisas.

¿Cómo negarse ante la sonrisa de Unohana?

Los dos estaban sentados en una larga mesa, con varios oficiales, tenientes y capitanes del Gotei 13, con un pastel en frente que llevaba un '_felicidades_', cada uno con un sombrero en forma de cono en la cabeza, un pastel que compartían, con algunas velas encima, ya encendidas, que tendrían que soplar a la par, claro.

Así fue, y se llenó de aplausos, luego llegó el sake y demás tragos. La fiesta se animó un poco, ya las caras largas no parecían notar, o querer notar, la ausencia de los tenientes y capitanes desaparecidos, ya todos sonreían o se dejaban llevar. Y entonces, sin que los protagonistas de la fiesta lo notaran, Unohana guiñó un ojo a Ukitake, y éste último se puso en pie, acercándose a Kiyone, a la par que la capitana del cuarto a Sentaro.

—Hacen falta bebidas, ¿irías por algunas a la bodega?

—¡Sí, capitán!

Allí llegó primero la rubia, seguida a los segundos por el moreno, y un medio alegre Hisagi fue enviado a cerrar la misma bodega por los mismos capitanes, por precaución. Y el 'clac', de la puerta cerrándose, y las embestidas que entre ambos dieron inútilmente a la puerta para abrirla, los alertaron, pero intentaron no prestar especial atención. Pronto notarían su ausencia…

¿Verdad?

—¡Deja eso, idiota, te romperás el brazo por nada! —chilló Kiyone, cruzando sus brazos y alejándose de la puerta. Inspeccionó, encontrando una pequeña ventana por la cual no cabría ni su cabeza. Cruzó sus piernas y se dejó caer sentada, pronto alguien vendría. Y Sentaro, pensando lo mismo, pero sintiéndose como león enjaulado, comenzó a ir y venir.

Pasaron quince, treinta, cuarenta, una, dos horas. Ya estaba oscuro, y finalmente, los dos habían terminado recargados en la pared del fondo, teniendo como vista principal la puerta, uno junto al otro, como en varias batallas y cada cosa que siempre, por alguna razón, tenían que compartir. Esperaban que la puerta se abriera para salir huyendo por ella, pero nuevamente, pasaron los minutos, y la primera en caer sentada fue la Kotetsu, y él la siguió al poco tiempo.

—Vaya cumpleaños.

—Encerrados y olvidados —bufó Kiyone, al mirarla, él se sorprendió, porque ella sonreía, con cierta diversión. Posiblemente haya perdido la cabeza por el encierro, pero cuando se volteó a verlo, le reclamó y supo que no había sido así—. ¡¿Qué miras?!

—¿De qué ríes? —simplemente, no encontraba motivos suficientes para hacerlo por su cuenta. No en aquellas condiciones.

Ella volvió a sonreír, reprimiendo una carcajada entre dientes—. ¿Qué no ves? De todas las personas en el mundo, siempre, allá o como aquí y ahora, estás tú —fijó su mirada en la puerta, antes de continuar—. Compartiendo puesto de oficial, riñendo por tener que hacer siempre las misiones como colegas, ¡misma fecha de cumpleaños! ¡Y estos malditos sombreros! —quitó el susodicho de su cabeza y lo arrojó con cierto enojo, para después seguir riendo.

—¡No le veo la gracia! —aclaró, y antes de pensarlo ella le quitó el gorro de cumpleaños, y también lo arrojó—. ¡Oye!

—Tampoco comprendes. Pasé cada segundo de mi existencia a tu lado —pudo sonar como una confesión, incluso como algo tierno, pero fue severo, como reclamando por ello, ¿y los sentimientos?

Al volver a echarse hacía atrás, su mano rozó la de su compañero, y ambos la quitaron como si quemara. Él entendió el punto, pero no sólo creía que seria idiota comenzar a reír, sino que también el tema fue olvidado por el pequeño contacto. Manos suaves y manos ásperas. Un roce de nada, como si nunca antes la hubiese tocado.

Toda una vida a su lado, ¿eh? Tenía más razón que delirio. Algo se removió en su interior, algo estaba pasando desde hacía mucho tiempo y apenas lo notaba, algo que ella también descubrió, quizá al momento de comenzar o en ese instante también. Algo de mariposas y colores bien chillones.

Acababa de notar que le gustaba Kiyone. Su pelo rubio y corto, su carácter violento y susceptible, la forma en que admiraba a su capitán cada día, y el dolor que compartían cada vez que tenía una recaída de enfermedad. La forma en que se conocían como si hubiesen nacido juntos, cada gesto, cada palabra. Incluso sus golpes.

Y entonces tuvo muchas ganas de reír, porque también descubrió que ella rió por eso mismo. También le gustaba a ella, y era algo hilarante. ¿Cómo no encontrarle gracia? Toda una vida juntos, compartiéndola sin querer, y apenas lo notaban.

Rió, y ella se contagió de su risa. Supo que finalmente lo había entendido. La forma idiota que tenía de ser, en que la hacía enojar, pero también en que dejaba una manta sobre sus hombros cada vez que caía dormida en esos días de extremo trabajo. No lo había creído hasta ese momento.

Tanto tiempo, posiblemente desperdiciado, pero en ese momento, sinceramente no importaba. Sus labios chocaron con torpeza, golpeándose la nariz al primer intento, pasadas las risas y asimilados los hechos. Pero se encontraron, con igual torpeza, pero con más tranquilidad al segundo intento.

Ukitake dio un pequeño salto en el aire cuando, al abrir la puerta, los encontró dormidos, sentados donde habían estado, ella con la cabeza en su hombro, él con la cabeza sobre la de ella, y entre ambos, sus manos entrelazadas, bien justas, como si hubieran esperado mucho. Su plan había funcionado.

Toda una vida a la par del otro. Estaba claro que el lugar era ese, la bodega oscura y solitaria, y el momento también, ahí. _Aquí y ahora_. Los días que llegaban no estaban escritos, y les quedaba mucho tiempo. Se habían tardado bastante y el empujón no estuvo de más, sino, más bien, fue la gota para la porción justa.

Unohana sonreía a su lado, contemplando la escena enternecida.

—Al final tenías razón, Jushiro —susurró. Él asintió, y entraron sigilosamente, pues era momento de despertarlos, muy a su pesar, pues se veían realmente tiernos allí. La fiesta acabó cuando el sake se 'evaporó' y por suerte nadie había notado la ausencia de aquellos dos.

—Suelo tener razón para estas cosas —sintiéndose un cupido, lanzó su mano al hombro de su oficial. Había tenido bastante razón esa vez.

**..**

**Esto es…raro… No haré más comentarios XD **

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejo catálogo, aunque posiblemente, dependiendo los comentarios, seré yo quien elija la próxima. Quedan nueve capítulos en total, no pensé que ocurriría, pero ya siento nostalgia XD**

**Catálogo allí:**

Hanataro y Yachiru. - Keigo y Michiru. – Jinta y Yuzu. - Ikkaku y Nemu. - Kira e Isane. - Shunsui y Nanao.

Ahora también doy a elegir como fue que Ulquiorra, Grimmjow o Aizen-baka se conocieron con las madres de sus hijos ;) Si no tienen idea pasen a leer 'Dekiru de las Sombras' xD

**¡Se cuidan mucho! :D **

**Bye-bye~**


	11. Comienzo 11: Abrir los ojos SyN

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite-Baka-Troll-sama Kubo, menos el fic, que fue creado por esta cabeza que pronto necesitará terapia XD.**

**A la vez que me quiero hacer la loca (y elegir por mi cuenta la pareja) a ustedes se les da por coincidir XDD**

**Comienzos.**

**Shunsui y Nanao: **_Abrir los ojos._

Shunsui recordaba ser un niño inquieto y revoltoso. Tenía el cabello corto, rizado, unas grandes mejillas y ojos. Se recordaba inquieto porque siempre, en su cabeza, se encontraba a Yama-ji gritándole, e inquieto porque veía a Jushiro siendo tranquilo, y las palabras del mismo comandante diciendo que debería seguir su ejemplo.

Pero así creció y se volvió capitán del octavo escuadrón. Así también tuvo a Lisa Yadomaru como teniente, una mujer de carácter, pervertida y con gafas. Fue gracias a ella que conoció, algún día que no tiene bien plasmado, a su actual teniente.

En ese entonces era una niña de ojos grandes, tras unas redondas gafas. Cabello corto y lacio a los hombros, mirada apenada y llena de admiración por su teniente y por él. Shunsui recordaba haberla visto llorar cuando Lisa desapareció. Entre muchas otras cosas.

Y siempre memoraba todo aquello, cuando la mismísima Nanao Ise, aquella niña pequeña, ya en la adultez le gritaba que era un vago y daba un golpe en su cabeza con aquel enorme libro. Sí, él siempre la recordaba con un libro en sus manos, desde la primera a la última vez, salvando cuando trabajaba, que llevaba una pluma.

El capitán del octavo escuadrón se sabía casi de memoria a aquella mujer. Desde su pasado hasta su presente. Cada gesto, cada tono. O bueno, no cada tono, pero sí sabía mucho de ella, incluso creía conocerla más de lo que ella se conocía.

Nanao era una niña inocente que gustaba de leer libros, y así fue como terminó conociendo a Lisa, quien se volvió su compañera en dicha acción, y por quien tuco encuentro con un alto mando del Gotei 13 por primera vez.

Ella conoció a su actual capitán creyéndolo responsable y fuerte. Era de lo último, bastante, pero lo de responsable quedaba algo de lado, especialmente cuando de papeleo se trataba. En su mente estaba la dicha y tristeza por pasar a ser teniente de aquel escuadrón. Lisa se paseaba por los pasillos en su compañía prácticamente todos los días.

Veía en Kyoraku incluso a aquella mujer. Suponía que nunca sería igual, que debía esforzarse para reemplazarla. Pero esos esfuerzos la llevaron a la principal duda, ¿cómo superar a Yadomaru? ¿A esa mujer tan inteligente, eficaz y enérgica?

No era posible. Ella no podía ser Lisa, pero igual debería intentar hacer feliz a su capitán. Claro que sin excesos.

—¡Nanao-chan!

Allí entró, dando pasos saltarines, se dirigió a su escritorio, y tomó asiento sobre el mismo como solía hacer. No pasó mucho para que las gafas de su teniente se volvieran blancas por el resplandor de valla uno a saber qué, dándole una vista espeluznante que no temía. A esa altura, ¿qué cosa podía causarle temor?

—Capitán, por favor, bájese y haga su trabajo —medio le gruñó, todavía entregando esa mirada rígida como un témpano en pleno polo. Así era ella, así le gustaba, divertía. Así la quería.

Y entonces sabía a qué cosa le temía. Podía ser a perderla, a que sus juegos iniciales de llenarla con halagos y llamarla "Nanao-chan" o "mi pequeña Nanao", se volvieran reales, o peor, que aquello se disipara en el aire como la neblina al pasar la mañana. No temía sufrir, más bien provocarle sufrimiento.

Sabía lo que ella creía; excusas para zafarse del trabajo y hacerla enrabiar. Quizá sí fuese así, pero la realidad era que las palabras se volvían eso: realidad.

Cada día la pequeña Nanao se alejaba más, cada vez Lisa se desaparecía del inicio en la lista de tenientes favoritos. Comenzaba a creer, cada día, que sin ella nada marcharía en su lugar, por diversas razones, destacándose las laborales y también sentimentales.

Laboralmente, el escuadrón se iría al caño. Y sentimentalmente, él no se sentiría bien.

—¡Te quiero, Nanao-chan!

—¡Capitán, deje de decir tonterías!

Reclamó, golpeándole en la cabeza con su libro. Aquel grande e importante que nunca soltaba, el último que leyó en compañía de su antecesora. Quién sabía de qué trataba, sólo ella y nadie más, lo único obvio era que golpeó más veces que la misma barra del bar al capitán del octavo.

—¡Pero es la verdad, querida Nanao! —y sí, era la verdad, entre un lloriqueo melodramático que quitaba la seriedad.

—¡Ya, termine con eso! —objetó. Ella no lo creía, naturalmente.

Algo que Ise sí creía, era el hecho de que el capitán comandante era un ser sin sentimientos, que no se cansaba de enviar misiones complicadas a quienes menos lo esperaban. Porque, luego de la guerra de invierno, bien las cosas terminaron en un desastre catastrófico, y entre las restauraciones al Gotei, salvando al escuadrón doce que se encontraba con las investigaciones en Hueco Mundo, Nanao no esperó que una mariposa infernal llegara a anunciar que su capitán tendría una misión.

Leyendo los formularios, ya cuando Shunsui se había marchado, en compañía de algunos subordinados del escuadrón y el a cargo de la división nueve junto a su propio grupo, supo que era riesgosa, y se pasó sin dormir hasta tener noticias.

—Ise-san, que gusto tenerte por estos lados —Unohana reverenció, de la misma forma que hizo ella—. ¿Ocurre algo?

Sonrió apenas, llevándose una mano a la cabeza—. Tengo dolores, ¿podría darme algo? El día es largo y le queda mucho.

La capitana del cuarto asintió. Entendía. No era la única con dolores de cabeza después de la guerra, últimamente tenía a Shuhei seguido por el escuadrón, mitad era por beber hasta la inconsciencia, la otra por el estrés de liderar solo a la escuadra. Entre tantos otros que por el momento no decidió recordar.

Se dirigió, luego de hacer una seña a la teniente para que la siguiera, al gran armario donde almacenaban los medicamentos triviales. Fue al abrir, que tuvo que dar tres pasos hacía atrás, chocando con Nanao, que al levantar la vista se encontró a Isane e Izuru en el suelo. No quiso razonar los hechos, pero la capitana prácticamente la obligó a ello.

—Isane, teniente Izuru, deberían buscar otro sitio para relaciones no laborales.

Golpeó la palma en su frente, y por ello recibió más dolor, perdiéndose la vista de ambos rostros sonrojados pidiendo disculpas y casi huyendo de ahí. Recibió la medicina y se marchó al escuadrón, vaya escena la presenciada.

Esa misma noche, cuando la pescó el insomnio nuevamente, tomó asiento en su sala y meditó demasiadas cosas. Entre ellas la casi inexistente posibilidad de que su capitán resultase fatalmente herido en la misión. Sí, era casi, pero existía. Sólo eran tres semanas fuera, pasó incluso más lapsos sin su ayuda. Pero había unas diferencias esta vez…

Acababan de salir de una guerra, e inútilmente comenzaba a intentar opacar aquella pregunta que su mente realizó.

¿Si sus palabras fueran verdad?

"—_¡Te quiero, Nanao-chan!" _

Volvió a llevar una mano a su cabeza. ¿Y qué si lo fueran? Las relaciones estaban prohibidas, aunque acababa de presenciar que no era muy seguida esa norma por algunos miembros del Gotei. ¿Por qué pensaba si estaban o no prohibidas? Y ahí venía la respuesta con su dolor de cabeza;

_Porque acababa de abrir los ojos, porque lo quería. _

—Le conviene regresar, capitán —amenazó al aire, y fue otra vez al futón, en un intento de conseguir caer en el sueño.

Kyoraku regresó, como lo ameritaba, cuando fueron cumplidas las tres semanas. Ocultó su alivio, como de costumbre, y lo mandó a volar cuando sus insinuaciones regresaron, alegándole que debía permanecer en reposo por dos o tres días, como la capitana del cuarto mencionó.

—¡Que bien! ¡Nanao-chan se preocupa por mí!

—Por favor, capitán Kyoraku, compórtese —reclamó, ignorando aquello con un sonrojo en las mejillas, que fue visto por el superior, mas sólo se limitó a sonreír con ternura y hacerle caso. Se aseguró mentalmente que luego de esos mencionados dos o tres días hablaría seriamente con ella. Simplemente no podía verse de aquella manera.

No quería ni pensar en iniciar el juego de las miradas "te quiero, pero no puedo" cuando nada se los impedía con tanta formalidad o exigencia. O cuando no quería dar importancia a los impedimentos.

Ella se había puesto en pie, de su escritorio, y se dirigía a la puerta de la oficina al momento de escuchar cómo él la llamaba.

—¡Nanao-chan!

Cuando menos quiso acordar, lo tenía rodeándola con ambos brazos. Así también lo intentó alejar con sus manos, entre las demandas para que lo soltara, ruborizándose hasta las orejas, ¿qué bicho le había picado ahora? ¿Cómo es que osaba hacer tal cosa en plena oficina, cuando cualquier otro oficial podría pasarse?

Claro, era Kyoraku. Cualquier bicho lo picaba y ante cualquiera reaccionaba. Continuaba dando sus empujones, pero era demasiado fuerte y pesado como para sacarlo por su cuenta. Sus pensamientos y ahuyentadas fueron detenidas abruptas cuando perdió el equilibrio de sus extremidades y, finalmente, cayó sobre las piernas de su capitán.

—¡Dame un beso! ¡Para animarme y curar mis heridas! —tomándola por los hombros se acercó al rostro de su teniente, que pronto llevó una mano a su rostro, empujándolo lejos, todavía más ruborizada.

—¡No! —prácticamente gruñó, con su brazo extendido para mantenerlo en distancia—. ¡¿Qué es lo que hace?! ¡Deje de jugar ya! ¡¿Acaso ha visto a su escritorio?! —reclamó, siendo que el mencionado lugar se encontraba lleno de trabajo nuevamente. Él de igual forma se acercó, intentándolo nuevamente.

Era persistente, y ella era tan linda en ese instante, con su rubor y el enojo encima.

—¡Deja que te bese! —chilló, como un niño pidiendo dulces.

—¡¿Cómo es que eso va a ayudarle?! —reclamó entonces.

Un extraño silencio se hizo presente, y se prolongó unos segundos, cargado de una calma incomodidad. Shunsui sujetó la mano que tenía sobre su rostro, y la alejó. Ella seguía, ahora levemente, ruborizada, la seriedad abarcó a ambos en ese instante. Se miraron ante el contacto que provocó el hombre.

La intensidad en ambos mirares relajó la molestia de Nanao, que en los ojos oscuros distinguió la seriedad y verdad con que hablaría.

—Porque te amo, —Ise no despegó la mirada de su capitán, pero sí agrandó sus orbes por la confesión tan repentina, dispar y completamente diferente a los "te quiero" que le gritaba por los pasillos y todos los días—, ¿me quieres también?

—Yo… —titubeó, tomada por sorpresa, entrando en incomodidad, sin saber cómo responder, sin saber qué responder—. Por favor, no juegue con este tipo de cosas, capitán —prácticamente pidió, aunque la mirada profunda y voz seria le volvían a confesar que no se trataba de un juego en esa ocasión—. No sé cómo responder… —dijo finalmente.

Kyoraku le sonrió, detonando ternura, los ojos de la teniente, aún tras las gafas eran realmente azulinos y hermosos. Nanao desvió la mirada avergonzada, con eso supo que le terminó por decir todo, mas la mano de él sujetando suavemente su mentón le hizo regresar a la anterior posición, y un beso con la misma característica que la anterior sonrisa la recibió.

Empuñó sus manos, avergonzada al corresponder.

Le llevó tiempo abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que, más que admiración e intento de parecer igual de eficaz que Lisa Yadomaru, era ella quien lo golpeaba y exigía menos pereza.

Su personalidad había quedado enamorada, como buena inconsciente que se sintió, y fue también a su propia personalidad la que él comenzó a amar, desde un inicio, cuando dejó de ser la niña tímida que conoció añares atrás y se convirtió en la mujer de carácter fuerte que era ahora.

En algún momento, más tarde, se cruzaría con Isane y comprendería enseguida algunas cosas sobre la escena que presenció antes. Nanao dejaría de pensar en normas, porque también encontraría cuentos de amor en las reuniones de capitanes, vería la paciencia de Hanataro hacia Yachiru, los sentimientos comenzando a aflorar en la mirada de Nemu, gracias al Madarame.

También vería a su propio capitán entablando una conversación con su mejor amigo y colega, Jushiro, en la que la capitana Unohana fuese demasiado mencionada. Y a la misma con la mirada encendida cada vez que se encontraba con el de cabellos blancos.

No tendría más titubeos, aunque no dejara de parecerle extraño corresponder las muestras de afecto. Shunsui seguiría con su forma de ser, ganándose la confianza de su teniente para muchas ocasiones que seguirían.

Allí estarían ahora, con los ojos abiertos, en espera de cualquier cosa…

**..**

***Bichi-chan pasa silbando por allí* ¡Oh! ¡Buenas! xD**

**¿Qué se cuentan, gente del otro lado de la pantalla? Veo que les gustó el SentaroxKiyone, ¿a que en verdad es una pareja bastante notable y casi nadie da importancia? ¡Pues yo sí! Prácticamente desde un inicio, entre tantas otras XD**

**Pues y eso. Espero que les haya gustado este comienzo, es la primera vez que escribo de ellos, ¡no sean crueles!**

**Catalogo:**

Hanataro y Yachiru. - Keigo y Michiru. – Jinta y Yuzu. - Ikkaku y Nemu. - Kira e Isane.

Ahora también doy a elegir como fue que Ulquiorra, Grimmjow o Aizen-baka se conocieron con las madres de sus hijos ;) Si no tienen idea pasen a leer 'Dekiru de las Sombras' xD

**¡Se me cuidan! Dejen sus comentarios, no me hagan llorar, muchachas/os. **

**Bye-bye!**


End file.
